Jamie
by theoofoof
Summary: Alex thinks she knows all about Gene. But what happens when a surprising turn of events reveals something previously unknown about Gene? What happens as he turns to Alex for help? Will he cope or not? And what effect will this have on their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Jamie  
**Fandom:** Ashes to Ashes  
**Characters/Pairings: **Gene/Alex  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **Alex Drake thinks she knows all about Gene Hunt. But what happens when a surprising turn events reveals something previously unknown about Gene. What happens as he turns to Alex for help? How will this affect their relationship?

**Another kind of AU fic from me. Probably set sometime between series 1 and series 2, but it doesn't really matter - it's going to divert from the main story, hence the AU! Thanks to Gene'sGirl13 for checking this over.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Alex struggled with her shopping bags as she tried to retrieve the key to her flat from the back pocket of her jeans, groaning as she heard the phone begin to ring inside. She tried harder to find her key, wanting to get in before whoever was calling rang off. No such luck. As the first bag fell from her arms she heard the phone give its final ring. 'Damn it!' she thought, hoping it hadn't been anything too important. After another 30 seconds of fighting with her bags she realised she wasn't going to be able to open the door this way and gave in putting the bags down. She unlocked the door only to hear the phone ringing again. She dropped her bags in the hall way and dashed into the living room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bolly, it's me." Alex smiled to herself as she heard the gruff tones of her boss on the other end of the phone. She didn't know why though, he only ever rang her on their weekends off when they were needed in work; she could see her relaxing weekend flying out of the window, waving to her as it left.

"Can't B-relief handle whatever it is? It's Saturday and I've not had a day off in weeks."

"Err...it's not about work," he informed her. His admission piqued her interest,

"Oh?"

"Yeh. Look...err...can yer meet me? My place in about an 'our?"

"I suppose so. What's this about Guv? Where are you?"

"I'll explain when I get there." Alex opened her mouth to respond, a move it seemed Gene had anticipated, "Don't Alex. This is one time I don't need yer askin' twenty questions. Please?" He sounded exhausted and stressed, in such a way Alex had never heard before, so she relented,

"O-okay. About an hour?"

"Yeh. If I'm not there when yer arrive, yer know where the spare key is; let yerself in and wait." With that Gene hung up, leaving Alex extremely puzzled indeed.

The taxi pulled up in front of Gene's house fifty minutes later. She knew she was early but she just couldn't sit round her flat doing nothing. Something was obviously going on with Gene and she had to admit she was worried. His voice had held a terrifying vulnerability; something she'd never thought she'd hear from the Manc Lion. She paid the driver and got out, thanking him. She waited until he'd driven out of sight and then, making sure no-one else was around, she located the spare key under the sill of the living room window and let herself in.

She'd been to Gene's house a couple of times before, usually for work related stuff, but she'd never been in it without him. The urge to pry was almost overwhelming; to explore the Manc Lion's lair and learn more about him, but she forced herself to just sit on the couch and wait for him. She looked around to occupy herself trying to glean at least something about his private life, but personal items in the room were sparse, providing her with no information. She laid her head against the back of the couch to wait for him. She closed her eyes, only intending to relax, but was soon asleep; her morning of shopping catching up with her.

* * *

The sound of a car on the gravel drive outside pulled her from sleep and she shot up from her seat. A quick glance out of the window told her that Gene was back. She looked at the clock; he was thirty five minutes after he'd said he'd be. As the front door opened she decided to pour them both a scotch; he'd sounded like he could do with one on the phone.

"I'd almost given up on you," she called out to the hallway.

"Sorry...'ad ter drive a bit slower than usual...I er...'ad some precious cargo," he announced, entering the living room. Alex turned around and nearly dropped the two whiskey tumblers she was holding. Gene was stood in front of her, a young boy with blonde hair asleep in his arms.

"Wha-" she began but then found the words wouldn't come. Gene chuckled despite the situation,

"If I'd known this was what it took ter 'ave yer lost fer words I'd 'ave introduced yer long ago."

"Who-?" Alex again found herself lost for words and could only point to the child he was holding.

"This is Jamie; me son."

**A/N: Just a short little introductory chapter to whet your appetites! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for the first part. Bit of a mega chapter for you now. Oh, and I re-uploaded chapter one to address some minor spelling errors! Thanks again to Gene'sGirl13 for betaing and putting up with my incessant rambling and questioning about this story! **

**Chapter 2**

_Previously…_

"_Who-?" Alex again found herself lost for words and could only point to the child he was holding._

"_This is Jamie; me son."

* * *

_

Gene gently laid his son down on the sofa and removed his shoes and coat to make him more comfortable before ushering Alex into to kitchen.

"Y-you have a son?" she asked, finally finding her voice, as Gene closed the door, leaving it open just an inch in case Jamie wanted him. Suddenly things started to click into place in Alex's head; how he'd been so keen to help Reeks with the court hearing about his kids and how good he was with Donny.

"Yeh. It ain't that surprisin'!" he protested, taking his whiskey from Alex.

"Sorry, it's just that you've never said anything about a son."

"No, well...I don't like me private life bein' the subject o' station gossip, so I keep it ter meself. I see 'im when I can and 'e's never wanted fer ewt."

"I'm not suggesting that you're a bad father, Gene."

"That ain't what it sounds like," he huffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock and I'm a little taken aback. How old is he?" Alex asked, eager to change the subject. She was never sure when trying to age a child; some were tall for their age, others behaved like they were younger than they actually were.

"Four...nearly five."

"So he's here for a visit? That's nice-"

"Not exactly, 'e's..." Gene sighed and collapsed into a chair at his kitchen table, taking a swig of his drink. "'E's goin' ter be stayin' wi' me from now on." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "'Is Mam's dead, Alex."

_12 hours earlier..._

Gene Hunt stared at his son, now sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. He could feel his own eyelids beginning to droop but he didn't want to fall asleep; Jamie needed him. He'd been working late at the station alone when the phone call had come to tell him there'd been a car accident and that Jamie was in hospital. He'd dashed out of the station, earning a few strange glances and stares on the way, and fired up the Quattro. He was sure he broke most of the Highway Code in getting to Manchester but he didn't care. All he'd been focussed on was his son.

When he'd arrived he'd been quickly ushered into a side room and informed that his ex-wife had been driving herself and Jamie home from her mother's when they'd been hit at a crossroads by a drunk driver. Thankfully Jamie had escaped with minor cuts and bruises. His ex-wife hadn't been that lucky; she'd borne the brunt of the impact and hadn't survived. Gene had been extremely saddened by the news. Granted, his marriage hadn't exactly ended on the best of terms, but he wasn't made of stone. He had loved the woman once; he'd wished her no ill will. But more than that, he felt for his son who was now without a mother.

The doctor had given him time to take in the news before asking him to sign some forms and taking him to see his son. Jamie had woken up briefly and was chuffed to see his Dad but had soon fallen back to sleep.

Gene was still sat staring at his son when the matron approached,

"Mr Hunt, the doctor is confident that your son can be discharged. You can take him home when he wakes."

"T-take 'im 'ome?" Gene stuttered, panic surging through him. "Me? I ain't got the first clue about raisin' a kid." The matron fixed him with a stern look; she didn't have time for this.

"What exactly did you think was going to happen Mr Hunt?" scolded Matron. "That boy has just lost his mother; he needs you. You're all he has left, God help him!"

Gene looked down at his son once more; his head spinning with the sudden changes in his life. It was barely recognisable. Yesterday he'd been free as a bird, making plans for nothing more than next night's drinking session in Luigi's and thinking up new half-insults to wind Bolly up. Now, here he was. Gene Hunt. 47. Single father of one.

_Back to the present..._

"Does he know?" Alex asked, "About his mother?" Gene shook his head.

"I didn't know what ter say ter 'im, Bolls. 'E just thinks 'e's stayin' 'ere til she gets better. 'Ow d'yer explain ter a little lad that 'e's never goin ter see 'is Mam again?"

"I...I don't know," Alex answered honestly. "I guess you just have to be sensitive. Whatever you tell him he's not going to fully understand."

"It's all bollocks! I mean, what's 'e done ter deserve all this?" Alex tentatively reached out to touch his arm; she was unsure how he would react to being comforted. Surprisingly he didn't flinch; if anything he seemed calmed by it, accepting what she was offering.

"He's not done anything Gene. It's just one of those things. At least he's still got you."

"Me? Oh , 'oo are yer tryin' ter kid Bolls? 'E'd be better off wi'out me."

"Don't say that!" Alex snapped. "Don't ever say that. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. I would never wish that on anyone!" Gene was slightly taken aback by her outburst; he'd forgotten she'd lost her Mum and Dad at a young age; car crash she'd said.

"I'm sorry Bolls, but I can barely boil an egg; 'ow am I supposed ter take care o' 'im?"

"You'll manage, and I'll be here to help," she promised. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," he offered as a yawn overcame him.

"Have you even been to bed today?" she asked concerned.

"No. Why? Yer offerin' ter accompany me?" he teased.

"In your dreams Hunt," she replied with a grin; glad to see a glimmer of his old self returning

"Every night," he threw back. Alex tried to fight the blush appearing on her cheeks and chose not to respond; their teasing could only go so far and they were already both emotionally charged.

"First rule of parenting," she informed him, "sleep when they sleep. Go on, off you go," she urged.

"I can't. What if 'e wakes up?"

"Then I'll be here. You're shattered Gene and Jamie looks like he's probably a bundle of energy when he's awake; you'll need to be able to keep up with him. We'll be fine," she assured. Gene wasn't convinced but suddenly found himself too tired to argue with her.

"Wake me if yer need me," he instructed as he stood up. Alex ushered him to the hallway,

"I will," she promised, "now go on."

Alex spent the next two hours trying to sort out the house; making it feel a bit homier and welcoming for a child. She started in the kitchen, clearing the dirty dishes that had accumulated, before she set about on the cupboards; throwing away out of date food and the like. Being the methodical person that she was, Alex Drake liked lists. So she routed out some paper and began to make some. She started with a food list; trying to remember all the things Molly had liked to eat when she was a little girl, before moving on to a child proofing list. She had a feeling Gene wasn't going to like this one; the first thing on the list was to move his alcohol out of it usual place. Leaving it in an unsecure bottom cupboard wasn't very safe. It wouldn't take much for Jamie to get his hands on it. Once she'd tackled the kitchen, she retrieved Jamie's luggage from the car. It didn't look like Gene had packed much; there were only two small bags. She unpacked them into several piles on the living room floor: trousers, tops, underwear, toys, again making a list of things he might need as she went.

When that was done she returned to the kitchen to make herself a drink and to scope out any possibilities for a nutritious meal. She was kneeling down exploring the freezer when she heard the soft foot falls on the carpet; too soft to be Gene's.

"D-daddy?" a small voice called out. Alex stood up slowly, for she'd been obscured by the freezer door and didn't want to frighten the little boy.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "My name's Alex. I'm a friend of your Dad's," she explained.

"Where is Daddy?" Jamie asked sleepily

"He's upstairs taking a nap. Just like you were. Would you like a drink?" Jamie nodded and sat down at the table. Alex managed to find a bottle of lemonade in one of the cupboards so poured Jamie a glass, before joining him with her cup of tea. The two of them sat staring at their drinks for a few moments; neither knowing what to say. Alex was beginning to think that the silence would never end and wracked her brain trying to come up with a conversation starter. In the end it was Jamie who spoke first.

"I ain't bin ter Daddy's 'ouse before," he stated, his Mancunian accent shining through. "D'yer know if 'e's got any toys?" Alex smiled at the little boy, oblivious to the major changes taking place in his life. She longed for the days when all she had to worry about was what she was going to play with next.

"Your Daddy brought some toys for you from your other house. They're in the living room." Alex picked her words carefully; avoiding mentioning his mother. On hearing that there were in fact some things to play with, Jamie gulped down his lemonade and jumped off the chair,

"Did 'e bring my cars?"

"I think so," Alex said, trying to recall exactly what was in the bag. "Why don't you go and have a look?" Jamie raced into the other room, Alex had been right; he did have a lot of energy.

"They are here!" he called to her. "Come on Alex. We can play races."

Several races later, Alex decided it was time to wake Gene; it was nearing half past five and Jamie would be getting hungry soon. Leaving the young boy playing, she made Gene a brew and took it up to him. She'd never been upstairs on her previous visits, let alone in his bedroom and she began to feel nervous as she knocked lightly on his door. All she got in response was a snore so she entered quietly. Placing his tea on the bedside cabinet she couldn't help but stare at him; he looked so peaceful, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Alex hated the thought of waking him and dragging him back into this nightmare but she knew she had no choice; Jamie needed to see him.

"Gene," she called lightly, but he just grunted and rolled over onto his side, facing away from her. She tried again, this time shaking his shoulder gently, "Gene!" That had the desired effect. His eyes shot open. Alex apologised immediately, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"S'alright," he told her with a smirk, "S'not every day I wake up next ter a gorgeous bird." The events of the previous 24 hours came flooding back to him and he suddenly became serious, "Everythin' okay?"

"Jamie's awake," she informed him. "He's fine. He's playing with his toys," Gene threw her a confused look; "I brought his stuff in from the car," she explained. Gene gave her a nod of appreciation. "He's quite the little charmer," Alex told him.

"Takes after 'is ol' man."

"Really? I've seen no evidence of this," she chuckled, enjoying the banter between them; things almost seemed normal.

"Cheeky mare!" he countered, trying to hide his smile. "'As 'e asked about 'is Mam?"

"No; not even mentioned her. He was too busy worrying about not having any toys."

"Well thank goodness fer small mercies. Let 'im 'ave a few more 'ours o' ignorance." Alex nodded; knowing from personal experience how devastating the news was going to be for him.

"I was going to make a start on dinner. Is there anything that Jamie particularly likes? Or dislikes?"

"I don't know Bolls," Gene admitted, sighing sadly as he ran a hand through his hair. Alex gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it. Why don't you take a shower before we eat," she suggested. To her surprise Gene didn't argue and headed straight for the bathroom, leaving her to tackle the food.

After a quick consultation with Jamie she discovered that his favourite food was fish fingers, but as there weren't any in the freezer they settled on burgers, chips and beans – without the bread buns. Either she or Gene would have to go shopping tomorrow. Jamie brought his colouring book to the table and began to colour a picture of a dog,

"I like dogs," he told Alex as she was dishing up. "Do yer think Daddy would get me one?"

"Not likely," Gene announced gruffly as he entered the kitchen, "dirty, smelly-"

"Daddy!" cried Jamie running to meet him, cutting Gene's rant short. Gene bent down, picked him up and gave him a big squeeze,

"'Ey up there mate. Yer alright?"

"Yeh, Alex 'as bin playin' wi' me!" he declared.

"Oh yeh?"

"Yeh, we played cars. She ain't as good as yer though!"

"No surprise there, kid," he replied, shooting a smirk in Alex's direction as he set Jamie down on his chair and ruffled his hair. Alex could see that, despite his own anxieties about being a parent, Gene was a good father; he loved his son and Jamie obviously idolised him. That strong relationship was the most important thing; everything else, the cooking, the cleaning, could come second.

Dinner was going well, Jamie was chatting away to them both without a care in the world. There was a moment when Gene even let himself think that there wasn't much to this parenting lark; keep them fed and watered and it'd all be fine. But he thought too soon; this was the calm before the storm. He supposed he should have seen it coming; things were never this easy for him. Jamie was telling Alex about his friends from school when it all came crashing down. It wasn't his fault though; he didn't know that upon asking his next question his life was never going to be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part! Thanks once again to Gene'sGirl13 for betaing. **

**Chapter 3**

_Previously…_

_Dinner was going well, Jamie was chatting away to them both without a care in the world. There was a moment when Gene even let himself think that there wasn't much to this parenting lark; keep them fed and watered and it'd all be fine. But he thought too soon; this was the calm before the storm. He supposed he should have seen it coming; things were never this easy for him. Jamie was telling Alex about his friends from school when it all came crashing down. It wasn't his fault though; he didn't know that upon asking his next question his life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

_

"... and then there's Bobby. 'E's like my best friend. It's 'is birthday next week and 'e's 'avin a big party." Jamie stopped suddenly, worry on his face and looked at his Dad, "Will Mummy be out o' 'ospital ter take me?" An awful silence fell over the table and Alex felt Gene tense next to her. She covertly moved her hand to his knee under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His hand quickly found hers, as if grasping on for dear life.

"Erm...Yer Mam won't be takin' yer to Bobby's party mate," Gene explained.

"But I 'ave ter go. Can yer take me? Please?" he begged.

"We'll 'ave ter see." Jamie's face dropped at the thought of missing his friend's party. Gene hated seeing him look so sad, but he knew it was only the beginning. Another squeeze from Alex's hand urged him on. "There's summat yer need ter know about yer Mam...she's..." Gene looked at Alex, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't do it Bolls." Alex gave him a sad smile and then turned to Jamie.

"Jamie, do you remember what happened last night? On your way home from your Nan's?" she began gently. Jamie thought for a moment

"The crash?"

"Yeh. Well when the other car hit yours, your Mummy was hurt-"

"So was I," Jamie informed her, holding out this arm for her to see his bandage. Alex smiled sadly,

"I know, but your Mummy was hurt more than you sweetie. The doctors tried to make her better ...but they couldn't...she-"

"She died mate," interjected Gene, realising that it was unfair to let Alex break the news.

"D-died?" Jamie asked his voice cracking a little. Alex reached out and, with her free hand, touched his arm,

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"'As she gone ter 'eaven?" Jamie asked. He knew a little about death; his Gramps had died last year. Gene nodded. "Will she come an' visit?" Jamie asked, hope lacing his every word. Gene sighed sadly and that was all the answer Jamie needed. Alex watched him crumble; tears rolling down his face and felt similar pools of wetness form in her own eyes. "I'm...n-never...goin' ter...see 'er...a-again, am I?" he cried, heavy sobs wrecking his small body.

"No mate, yer not," Gene replied, knowing he was breaking his son's heart, but what else could he say? Jamie put his knife and fork down on his plate,

"I don't think I'm 'ungry anymore," he murmured, not raising his head. "Can I leave the table?"

"Yeh, go on." Jamie slid from his chair and retreated to the living room. He'd lost his 'bounce' from earlier and it broke Alex's heart. In that instant she was right back there on that hill, watching her parents die; wondering how she would ever cope without them. She too lowered her cutlery,

"I think I'm finished too," she stated, clearing away her plate. "I'll start on the washing up; you need to be with Jamie."

"Yer've 'ardly eaten anythin' Bolls. Never goin' ter get yer fattened up if yer pick at yer food like that."

"Sorry, I just don't feel like it."

"Nah, me neither," Gene admitted, rising from the table.

"Anyway, I though you liked staring at my 'boney privately educated arse'?" Alex commented, trying to lighten the mood. Gene stopped in the doorway

"Oh I do," he agreed without looking back, "but I prefer a little bit o' meat on a bird too."

* * *

Once the washing up was finished and the dishes were put away, Alex joined Gene and Jamie. She found them on the sofa; Jamie curled into his father's side sobbing quietly. Gene looked at her; pleading with her to help in some way. She sat on the other side of Jamie and softly rubbed his back to soothe him. Gradually his sobs turned to sniffles and he sat up a little, having found his voice,

"Who's goin' ter look after me now Mummy's in 'eaven?" he queried. His Mummy had done everything for him; what would he do now she wasn't here?

"I am," Gene confirmed.

"So yer goin' ter make my tea?" he clarified.

"Yeh," nodded Gene.

"An' play wi' me?"

"Yup."

"An' give me cuddles when I'm sad?"

"O' course."

"An' read me stories?"

"Yeh. Whatever yer Mam did, I'm goin' ter do."

"Do yer do voices? Mummy always did voices."

"Well I'll try, but ain't yer Mam. So some stuff I'll do differently." Jamie nodded and snuggled back into his Dad's arms. Soon he was fast asleep and snoring softly; the strain of the day finally taking his toll. Gene scooped him up and while he was putting him to bed, Alex retrieved her lists from earlier and began to review them, adding fish fingers amongst other things to the end of her shopping list.

"What yer got there then Bolls?" Gene asked as he re-entered the living room.

"While you were sleeping earlier I started making some lists of things you might need to think about now Jamie's here," she explained.

"Give us one then," he instructed, taking one from the pile. "Wha-?" Move alcohol out of reach! Yer've finally lost yer marbles yer 'ave if yer think that's goin' ter 'appen!" Alex snatched the piece of paper back in protest,

"Not out of _your_ reach," she pointed out, "out of Jamie's reach."

"Well yer should've written that."

"Having said that, it might not be a bad idea for you to cut back a little," she advised. Advice which Gene promptly ignored.

"There's so much ter do," he commented, looking over the lists once again as he relaxed into the sofa.

"There is, but you'll get there," Alex assured, getting up and pouring them both a scotch.

"'Aven't yer just bin lecturin' me on cuttin' back," he pointed out as she handed him a glass.

"Yes but I think, after the day you've had, you deserve it." She sat back down in the corner of the sofa and turned to face him. He looked drained; the day's events catching up with him. She felt this irrepressible need to comfort him; to reassure him. Reaching out she grasped his forearm, feeling the muscles clench and then relax beneath his skin. "Everything will be okay; Jamie will cope with this. And so will you."

"I dunno Bolls. Maybe Sheila were right; maybe 'e woulda bin better stayin' up north."

"Sheila?" asked Alex, confused.

"Ex's Mam," Gene explained. "She weren't too impressed when I told 'er I were bringin' him back down 'ere. Tore a strip off me; reckoned I needed 'er 'elp. Me Mam wanted me ter stay wi' 'er an' all. Wanted ter 'support' me!"

"You've got support here too," she reminded him. She primarily meant herself, but she was in no doubt that Ray, Chris and Shaz would be there for him too; in their own unique ways. Ray would drink with him, Chris would entertain Jamie with jokes and pranks, and Shaz would babysit. She pushed thoughts of CID to the back of her mind; not wanting to broach the subject of telling them. It had been hard enough, she knew, for Gene to let her in.

"Cheers Bolls! I know this weren't 'ow yer planned on spendin' yer Saturday."

"Well, no. But that's what friends do; they're there whenever they're needed."

"Friends?" Gene asked, a little surprised that she saw him as more than her boss.

"Well I'd like to think that's what we are," she replied.

"Yeh, so would I," he admitted, fighting off a yawn. Alex fixed him with a stare,

"Right; bed for you, Mr Hunt."

"That's twice terday yer've ordered me ter bed; yer don't need a degree in psychiatry ter know what that means," he smirked.

"It's psychology," she corrected, "and all it means is that you're tired so off you go."

"Spoil sport," he retorted but got up anyway giving Alex the opportunity to retrieve the blanket that was thrown over the back of Gene's sofa, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her in question.

"I thought I'd stay," she explained, "just in case. If you don't want me to that's fine, I'll-"

"Course yer can stay yer daft mare, but not on the sofa. Bloody 'ell Bolls, what kind o' a bloke d'yer take me fer. Yer can 'ave the spare room." Alex gave an embarrassed smile, following Gene upstairs. He led her into the room at the end of the landing, before disappearing only to return moments later with some bedding and a pair of his pyjamas for her to sleep in. "'Ere yer go," he told her, placing the blankets on the bed. "G'night."

"Good night Gene," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well."

Gene practically floated out of the room; his spirits soaring and his skin tingling from the touch of Alex's lips. That was the first time since he'd received that awful phone call that he could see any light at the end of the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. My life has been a bit mad recently. I've been accepted onto a PGCE course to start in September, but I have a lot of sorting out to do before then. However, I am off for a few days and have managed to get an update sorted for you. FOr those of you waiting for an update to Tumble and Twirl, I'm hoping one will follow this in the next couple of days. **

**Anyway, enough with my babbling...I've made you wait long enough already. Oh, thanks to GenesGirl13 for betaing! Any mistakes - her fault for not spotting them! :P**

**Chapter 4**

Alex was awoken several hours later by the creaking of the bedroom door and the sound of soft sobs. Still half-asleep she opened her eyes slowly,

"Molls?" It wasn't however; it was Jamie, who on seeing Alex was awake, crawled onto the bed. "Jamie, what's the matter?" she asked, struggling to sit up as she had somehow wrapped herself completely in the blanket.

"I'm sorry, 'Lex!" he wept.

"Sorry for what?" she pressed, but he didn't answer. It was only when she hoisted him onto her knee to comfort him that she discovered the source of his distress. His pyjama bottoms were warm and wet. "Jamie?" Alex began sensitively, knowing how embarrassed he would be. "Did you have an accident?" Jamie nodded, refusing to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he cried, working himself up.

"It's okay," soothed Alex, "I'm not mad at you. These things happen." Disentangling herself from the now damp blanket, she continued, "come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Please don't tell Daddy," he begged as she carried him to the bathroom.

"Don't tell me what?" Gene asked sleepily from his doorway. He'd heard movement and got up to investigate; wondering if his son had needed him. At the sight of his father, Jamie collapsed into sobs again, burying his head in Alex's shoulder. Not getting an answer from his son, Gene turned to Alex,

"He's had a bit of an accident Gene." Gene was immediately on alert, scanning Jamie for some kind of injury,

"What 'appened? Where's 'e 'urt?" If she hadn't had a crying child in her arms, Alex would probably have chuckled at his naivety.

"Not that kind of accident," she informed him, lowering her voice. "He's wet the bed." Gene nodded in understanding, cursing his stupidity. If he'd taken time to look, he would have noticed the wetness of his son's clothes.

"Why didn't yer want me ter know, kid?"

"Didn't…want…yer…ter…shout," admitted the little boy.

"Yer thought I'd be angry?" Jamie nodded. Alex waited for Gene to reassure him but he just stood there, not saying anything; traumatised at the fact that his son thought he would be cross at him for such a trivial thing.

"Daddy's not mad at you honey," she promised, "are you?" she added, glaring at Gene, who finally got the message.

"Course I'm not. Accidents 'appen."

"Promise?" sniffled Jamie.

"Trust the Gene Genie. Now come 'ere," he instructed, holding out his arms, "let's get yer sorted out." Alex handed Jamie to his father, knowing that Gene wasn't taking him because he didn't trust her with him, but because he was trying to embrace his new responsibilities. As he began to divest Jamie of his wet pyjamas, Alex ran him a bath, "That's the cold tap Bolls," Gene pointed out.

"I know. You always run the cold water first…that way the water is unlikely to get to a temperature that could scald." She knew Gene had a lot to learn and was determined to help him, so she tried to be as gentle as possible with her advice, so as not to demoralise him.

"Oh," was all Gene said, but Alex knew the look on his face; he was making a mental note of the latest piece of information she had imparted to him. It wasn't long before Jamie was in the bath, laughing and splashing with Gene, all the trauma of earlier forgotten. Alex smiled at the sight, before retreating to Jamie's room to strip his bed before heading to the spare room to do the same to hers. She couldn't locate any spare bedding so grabbed the blanket from the living room and put it on Jamie's bed. She'd manage without. She returned to the bathroom with clean pyjamas for Jamie to find him out of the bath and being dried off.

"Wondered were yer'd got ter," Gene remarked, taking the pyjamas from her and helping his son into them.

"I changed his bed. I couldn't find any proper bedding, so I just used the blanket from downstairs."

"Thanks," he said standing up as Jamie ran off back to his room. "I think between yer, yer've used all the beddin' in the 'ouse."

"I had to strip mine too; when he woke up he came and crawled in with me." Alex thought she heard Gene mutter something about him being a 'lucky bugger' as he went to settle Jamie but couldn't have been sure. Realisation suddenly hit Gene though and he walked back out of his son's room.

"'Ang on, what are yer goin' ter do? Yer can't sleep wi' no blankets; yer'll freeze."

"I'll manage." Gene shook his head,

"Nonsense. Yer can take my bed. I'll go on the couch."

"But you'll not have any blankets either, so you'll freeze."

"Bolls I'm not goin' ter let yer argue wi' me about this," he said in a final tone; heading back to see to his son. Alex ignored Gene's advice and took herself downstairs and curled up on the sofa. "Do yer ever do as yer told?" Gene asked, entering the living room.

"No, and I thought you'd have learnt that by now," Alex shot back, not moving from her position.

"Come on Bolls," he pleaded, "I'll feel awful if yer stay down 'ere."

"And I'll feel awful if I take your bed," she countered.

"Well then there's only one solution," Gene declared, "we'll share!" That caused Alex to sit up,

"We can't!" she protested.

"Why not? It is a bed made fer two people."

"Because we work together...it would be totally unprofessional!"

"Maybe. Or maybe yer don't trust yerself not ter molest me in me sleep," he teased.

"I highly doubt-"

"Don't worry Bolls, it's nowt ter be ashamed o'. Most women would love a bit o' the Gene Genie." Alex opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't seem to form a retort that wouldn't make matters worse. That and the sudden realisation of just how chilly it was down here meant that she gave in.

"Fine. But you'd best keep your hands to yourself!"

* * *

Alex lay rigidly still on her back, willing herself to relax. They were just two friends forced to share a bed because of the current situation, something she'd done with plenty of her female friends in the past. It was nothing more than that.

'But you want it to be,' chimed the voice in her head. Alex willed it to shut up. Now was not the time to be thinking about her feelings for Gene.

"Penny fer 'em?" she heard Gene ask from his position next to her; he was also lay on his back.

"Hmm?"

"I can 'ear the cogs in yer 'ead turnin' from 'ere. What's on yer mind?" Alex almost chuckled; who'd have known Gene Hunt did pillow talk.

"It's nothing honestly," she insisted, eager to shutdown his questioning of her for fear she'd say something she regretted. They lay there silently; only the sound of their breathing filling the space.

"Look about this bedwettin' business...should I be worried?" Alex shifted onto her side to look at him.

"I wouldn't be," she told him truthfully. "It's probably just a one off. He's just lost his Mother; it's bound to affect him. Plus, he fell asleep downstairs; he didn't go to the toilet before you put him to bed. We'll keep an eye on him, but I'm not overly concerned." Gene sighed

"An' if it ain't a one off?" Alex instinctively took his hand in hers and stroked the back of it with her thumb

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Thanks Bolls." He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Dunno what I'd 'ave done wi'out yer terday.

"I told you earlier; it's what friends are for. Now come on, time to get some sleep. Jamie will be awake in a few hours."

"Aye. I suppose 'e will. Night Bolls.

"Good night Gene," she whispered, not taking her hand away from his. That was how they fell asleep; hand in hand, drawing comfort from each other.

* * *

Alex awoke several hours later to the feel of something rubbing against her stomach. As she came to a little more she realised that she and Gene were spooning and it was his hand, having snaked under her top that was caressing her. She was about to turn round and give Gene hell for taking advantage when she heard him emit a soft snore and realised he was still asleep. Considering how relaxed she felt in his arms, she allowed him to continue; he obviously didn't know he was doing it so where was the harm? That was until his hand moved higher and skimmed the underside of her breast causing her to unconsciously let out rather a loud moan and arch her back. His hand stilled instantly; she could tell he was awake – she heard the change in his breathing, but he pretended to be asleep. Whether this was to prevent her embarrassment or his she wasn't sure, but she was grateful. She slipped from the bed without looking back; mortified at her lack of self control.

* * *

Gene silently cursed himself as he felt Alex move away from him and get out of bed. He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable; hell, he hadn't even been aware of what he was doing. How the hell had they gotten into that position anyway. He could only assume that they somehow must have found each other in the night and spooned against one another; he throwing his arm over her stomach in the process. Then his sleep-addled brain had taken over. Rolling onto his back, he heard her enter the bathroom and switch on the shower and admonished himself once again; it had been his idea for them to the share the bed after all. She'd been quite happy to sleep downstairs, but he'd insisted. Now she was going to think he'd had an ulterior motive. That was one of the reasons he'd feigned sleep when she'd woken him, if she thought he was asleep then maybe she wouldn't mention it. The fact that she had moaned and writhed under his touch had not gone unnoticed by him and the implications of that were whirling in his mind, but right now he had to concentrate on fixing the mess he'd made. He needed her this week; he was relying on her experience and advice. Plus he'd enjoyed her company yesterday too; she'd been fantastic with Jamie and it was good to share that part of his life with her. He could only hope that he hadn't cocked up; that their friendship would survive. He lay there listening to her potter around getting ready, trying to pluck up the courage to go out there and face her. After a couple of minutes he decided he couldn't put it off any longer and flung back the duvet. His feet had just touched the floor when he heard it; the sound of the front door slamming. He shot out of bed and down the stairs but it was too late. Alex had gone.

**Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **OMG! I am so sorry guys. I so didn't mean to leave you on the cliffhanger for so long. I've been really busy and completely forgot where I'd left this. I feel awful. :( But I'm here now with a short chapter but it ends with another cliffhanger! Sorry! (And it might be up to 2 weeks before I post another as I have 2 interviews and I'm moving house, so you'll have to bear with me I'm afraid.)

Thanks to GenesGirl13 as always for beta-ing! Any mistakes, blame her! (No, don't really. She's fab!)

* * *

_Previously..._

_His feet had just touched the floor when he heard it; the sound of the front door slamming. He shot out of bed and down the stairs but it was too late. Alex had gone._

**Chapter 5**

Alex jumped at the loud pounding on her front door. Composing herself, she put the clothes she had been carrying on her bed and headed for the hallway. She was half way there when the person on the other side began to get impatient and started hammering once again,

"Bolly! Open this bloody door!" She reached for the door and threw it open, confronted with Gene with one arm raised to knock again and a sleepy, pyjama clad Jamie in his other.

"Gene? Wh-?" He didn't give her time to finish her question, barging past her into the living room. She followed him and repeated her question, "What are you doing here Gene?"

"Yer left, so I've come ter tell yer ter stop bein' such a flamin' drama queen and get yer arse back over ter mine."

"Gene I-" she began, but again he didn't let her finish; scared that if she started he'd never get another chance to put this right.

"Oh come on Bolls; I know it were inappropriate but I were asleep. Didn't know what I were doin'! I'm…sorry if I made yer feel uncomfortable; it won't 'appen again. Please just come back; I…I can't do this wi'out yer."

"Go and put Jamie down on my bed," she instructed. "I think we need to talk." Gene did as she asked and Alex went to the kitchen and re-boiled the kettle to make them both a brew. She was just pouring the water into the cups when Gene reappeared, looking worse than he had when he'd arrived.

"Don't leave," he pleaded. If Alex had been confused when he'd first arrived, that was nothing on how she was feeling now.

"Leave?" she asked stirring the teas.

"Yer packin' an overnight bag," she informed her. "I saw it in yer room." She handed him his drink and motioned towards the couch. Sitting down and curling her legs underneath her, she turned to him a serious look on her face,

"I'm assuming you've not been in your kitchen this morning, Gene?"

"What the bloody 'ell as that got ter do wi' anythin'?"

"Because if you had," she explained, "you would have seen my note telling you that I was coming home to change but would be back later." Relief flooded Gene at her words. She hadn't left because of what had happened. "Did you really think I'd leave? I told you I would help you with all of this." There was a pinch of hurt evident in her voice; she thought they trusted one another; but Gene had doubted her. He suddenly felt like a prize prick.

"I just panicked," he admitted. That was actually an understatement. He was actually so scared that he'd ruined their friendship that he'd quickly showered and dressed before dragging Jamie out to the car, still in his pyjamas and racing to Alex's.

"Because of what happened this morning?" she asked, a blush rising in her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of his hand on hers.

"I…" He thought about denying all knowledge, but then realised he couldn't because of what he'd said when he'd first entered her flat.

"It's okay," she assured. "I'm not mad."

"Yer not?"

"No. I'll admit I was a little embarrassed at first. But I'm over it now."

"Yer 'ad no reason ter be embarrassed. I were the one who overstepped the mark." Alex placed her free hand over his and they both jumped slightly at the electricity that sparked between them although neither of them pulled away.

"Well, my reactions weren't exactly…" she blushed again as she searched for the right word, "appropriate."

"Oh I dunno, I'd say yer reaction were normal. I've told yer before Bolls; women can't resist the Gene Genie." Alex felt her blush deepen and looked down at her lap. Yes, she was used to his teasing but this was on a whole new level. Sensing he may have overstepped the mark, Gene decided to change the subject, "So why the overnight bag?"

"I thought I'd pack it just in case I ended up staying again. At least than I'd have pyjamas and some clean clothes."

"Thanks Bolls. But if yer not comfortable stayin' after…" She squeezed his hand,

"It's okay. I just don't want _this_ to affect our friendship. Providing we keep to our own beds we should be fine."

* * *

Keep to their own beds they did, though neither of them slept quite as well as they had that night. Over the next couple of days, they settled into a simple routine; Alex would help Gene get Jamie up and ready before she left for work and when she got back she would show him how to cook an easy, nutritious meal which they would all eat together before relaxing in front of the television where Jamie would enthusiastically recount the events of his day to Alex who would listen intently. She'd encouraged Gene to do something fun with his son each day to try and take his mind off his Mum and help him settle. One day they'd been to the park; going on the swings and playing football, and another Gene had taken him to the zoo. Jamie would normally tire himself out with his storytelling around 8ish and once he was in bed, Alex would fill Gene in on what was happening at work. Gene didn't mind being off work as much as he thought he might; he knew he needed to be with his son, but he still wanted to be kept in the loop. The Super had told him to take as much time as he needed to sort things out; he'd built up enough leave and he'd said he was sure CID would be "safe in DI Drake's capable hands". Gene had asked her not to divulge the reasons for his absence to the rest of the team – he'd tell them when he was ready and not before. So Alex had spent the last few days dodging questions from Ray and Chris who just didn't believe that their Guv would voluntarily take time off without good reason. They'd even accosted her in the evidence room and bombarded her with questions. After Jamie was in bed that night, she confronted Gene.

"I told yer, I'll tell 'em when I'm good an' ready! I don't want me private life bein' the talk o' the station!"

"It's only Ray and Chris."

"Aye, an' they're the worst o' the lot o' 'em. Tell them two summat an' yer may as well announce it on national bleedin' telly!"

"You've got to tell them sometime," she reasoned. "Might as well get it over with."

"Thank you Madam Fruitcake. When I need yer 'elp I'll ask fer it yeh? An' right now I don't need yer! So just leave it."

"Fine!" snapped Alex, her temper rising. The next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Anyone would think you're ashamed of him." Alex saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted saying it.

"Wha- 'Ow dare yer! I ain't ashamed o' 'im!" He stalked out of the living room, the door shaking on its hinges from the force at which it had been flung open. As she heard him stomp up the stairs, she sank down into the sofa and put her head in her hands. What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I am so sorry to have left you on a cliff hanger for so long with this. Just been a really stressful time with moving and interviews etc, but things seem to be settling down now. So, here we are; chapter 6.

_Previously:_

_The next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Anyone would think you're ashamed of him." Alex saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted saying it._

"_Wha- 'Ow dare yer! I ain't ashamed o' 'im!" He stalked out of the living room, the door shaking on its hinges from the force at which it had been flung open. As she heard him stomp up the stairs, she sank down into the sofa and put her head in her hands. What had she done?_

**Chapter 6**

Gene sat on his bed in a similar pose to Alex, her words swimming round his head. She was so wrong; he could never be ashamed of his son. Deep down he knew exactly why he was reluctant to let the team know about Jamie, but telling her about it...well that was a different matter; she'd think he was weak, well weaker than she must have already thought. No, there was no way he could tell her, but if he didn't, well she'd go on thinking that he didn't want his kid around and that was unacceptable. Bugger; he was definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He looked up as a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door. It opened a fraction and Alex's head appeared round it,

"Can I come in?" Gene shrugged, she could if she wanted. She entered and held out a cup of tea towards him. "Peace offering?" He took the drink from her and she stood awkwardly, awaiting some sort of sign that he was happy for her to stay.

"Will yer sit down!" he barked. "Yer makin' the place look untidy." She nervously took a seat next to him on the bed and took his hand,

"Gene I'm sorry...I should never have said what I did."

"No, yer shouldn't," he gruffed, "but I suppose I shouldn't o' yelled at yer in the first place."

"No, you shouldn't." She repeated his words back to him with an ironic smile. "I was only trying to help."

"I know. I ain't ashamed o' 'im Bolls. I could never...'e's me son." Alex nodded, she she'd never really thought that he could be; she'd just opened her mouth before she'd engaged her brain.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked gently.

"I...I can't tell yer Bolls." Alex looked at him knowingly,

"I promise that nothing you say to me is going to change what I think of you." Gene was gobsmacked, she could read him like a book and that scared him,

"'Ow did yer know?"

"It's my job," she reminded him.

"Don't try that psycho-bollocks on me Bolls; yer might not like what you find."

"Please let me in. Just... just talk to me. Trust me." Gene was silent for a few moments, as if considering her request.

"'E weren't planned yer know, Jamie. 'E were a bit o' a surprise ter say the least. Our marriage were in trouble; I were workin' a lot and Dawn, the wife, didn't understand the job. So we'd row, an' I'd drink an' I'll admit I 'ad a few other women. Nowt serious; just one night things." He looked down as he revealed this to her, obviously ashamed of his past. It was no surprise to Alex though; she'd heard stories from Sam as well as Chris and Ray. "But the wife kept mitherin' fer us ter give it another go. So I agreed. After a couple o' months I were convinced it were a waste o' time an' were goin' ter end it, but then we found out about Jamie. When Dawn told me about 'im I said ter meself I were goin' ter be the best Dad I could; I weren't goin' ter turn out like me own. Best day o' me life when 'e were born. I were the proudest Dad in that 'ospital! I doted on 'im Bolls. An' I really tried at me marriage. I tried ter make sure I were 'ome on time, I cut back on the drinkin' an' somkin', an' I never slept with anyone else but the missus. Same can't be said fer 'er though. I came 'ome from the pub one night when Jamie were about one an' 'alf, think it'd been Ray's birthday so I'd 'ad a rare night out. Anyway, I got in an' found 'er in bed wi' another bloke. We 'ad a blazin' row and it ended then. I'd been tryin' Bolls, really trying but in the end it just weren't good enough. I just weren't good enough." He paused then, he could feel his emotions getting the better of them and he needed to rein them in. Once he'd composed himself he continued, "An' I just can't 'elp thinkin' that as much as I try fer Jamie, I just ain't goin' ter be good enough. I don't want ter tell the team because then they'll be watchin' me like an 'awk; waitin' fer me ter fuck up, just like I did wi' me marriage." At this point, Alex leant into him and put her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He reciprocated and snaked his arm round her as well.

"They won't be waiting for you to mess up Gene. They'll want to support you. I actually think they'll be hurt that you've not told them; not that they'd admit to it."

"I doubt it Bolls," he dismissed. "I've got more chance o' getting' a shag from Mother Teresa than I 'ave o' getting' support from any o' that lot."

"I think you'd be surprised. But you can't hide it forever."

"Aye, I suppose yer right about that. But let's get the funeral out o' the way first." Alex nodded, but then winced as her position became uncomfortable. Without letting go of her Gene manoeuvred them both onto the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard and Alex was lay on her side next to him; her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of the funeral, I spoke to the Super today. He's agreed that I can have Monday off to come with you, on condition that I show my face back in the station before the end of the day on Tuesday."

"I were thinkin' we could go up on the Sunday mornin', then Jay can go ter 'is mates party that afternoon," suggested Gene.

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured sleepily. Gene had been absentmindedly stroking her hair and it was having an extremely relaxing effect.

"Think it's time fer yer to 'ead ter bed Bolly," whispered Gene, trying to ignore how good she felt in his arms and respect what she'd said about them keeping to their own beds.

"Mmm-hmm," was her only response. Gene looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and he noticed that her breathing was slowing down. It was too late; she was already asleep. He debated whether or not to wake her or even to chance it and try carrying her to her own room but his own tiredness and reluctance to move and let her go won out. He closed his eyes and followed her into the land of Nod; he'd deal with the consequences in the morning.

* * *

Neither of them mentioned their sleeping habits the next morning, in fact no words apart from a hurried good morning were spoken. They'd overslept and Alex was bound to be late for work. While out shopping for new clothes with Jamie, Gene had done nothing but think about how good a night's sleep he'd had and the feel of holding Alex in his arms. Alex on the other hand, hadn't had time to think about anything; she'd arrived at work to a flurry of activity – a body had been found down by the river and her presence was required at the scene. It meant that there would be no nice evening in front of the television with her boys. (Her boys? When had she started thinking of them as 'her' boys?) Oh well, it couldn't be helped and it would probably be good for Gene, to see how he managed without her help. She had managed a quick phone call to Gene about 3 is to let him know not to expect her for tea. When she finally got home the place was shrouded in darkness, Gene having already retired to bed. Alex went straight to her room but found that sleep eluded her. Every time she closed her eyes she was confronted with the horrific image of the young girl they'd found that morning, battered and bruised with a look of pure fear on her face. Sighing, she got up intending to go downstairs and get a drink. As she passed Gene's room she remembered how safe she'd felt in his arms and how well she'd slept when he held her. All thoughts of her drink forgotten she found herself pushing open the door and stepping inside. As she slipped under the covers to join him, Gene stirred,

"Bolls?" This shook Alex out of whatever fantasy she thought she was living in and she tried to scramble out of the bed. She wasn't quick enough though and Gene's arm's got a secure hold on her before she could escape.

"I'm sorry."

"Yer won't find me complainin' Bolls. S'not everyday a beautiful woman tries ter get in ter bed wi' me."

"I just couldn't sleep," she explained. "I kept seeing that poor girl…" she dissolved into tears at that point and Gene clutched her tight to him whispering words of comfort. It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep in each other's arms once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before any of them knew it, it was Sunday morning and time to travel up to Manchester. Jamie seemed to be coping well what had happened, but Alex knew that he was a long way off full acceptance. Thankfully, he hadn't wet the bed since that first night and his behaviour had so far been reasonable so there was no reason to suspect any deep psychological trauma from his Mother's death, but Alex had spotted him staring sadly into space a couple of times and he would burst into tears at the slightest little thing; sometimes for no reason at all. She assured Gene they were normal behaviours for a child who was grieving and he'd accepted that; trusting that she knew what she was talking about.

They left London early, to ensure that Jamie made his friend's birthday party. Once they'd dropped him off at Bobby's house and been assured by Bobby's Mum that they didn't need to stay with him, Gene had driven both he and Alex to the hotel that he had booked them into. When Alex had questioned his decision to stay in a hotel Gene had said that he didn't want to put undue pressure on his Mother by staying with her; she was getting on a bit now and could do without a hyper four year old running about. Alex accepted his explanation on the face of it but didn't believe it for a moment; she suspected it had more to do with him wanting to avoid any interference from his Mother.

They entered the hotel and approached the reception desk,

"Good afternoon Sir, Madam. How can I help?" asked the concierge in an overly polite voice.

"Got a room booked. Name's 'Unt." The man made a show of checking the diary, dragging his finger dramatically down the page until he found the appropriate entry; tapping it twice.

"Ah yes. Mr Hunt. You booked a family room, yes. Party of three?"

"Aye, that's right." The concierge looked around, obviously confused at only seeing two people. "What?" gruffed Gene.

"The third member of your party sir? Are they not checking in with you?"

"Kid's at a birthday party," he explained.

"Ah. I see. Here are your keys. You're in room 105 on the second floor. Enjoy your stay."

Alex thought she heard Gene mutter something along the lines of 'not bloody likely,' but couldn't be sure for she'd spent the majority of Gene's exchange with the man at the check in desk standing there gobsmacked; Gene had only booked one room. She followed him silently to the lift and entered behind him. He was still muttering to himself; complaining about the concierge as he pushed the button for the second floor.

"...stupid poncey bastard. I mean, what's it got ter do wi' 'im where Jay is?" Getting no response he turned to Alex. "Bolls? Bolls! Can yer quit flamin' day dreamin' fer one second. What's the matter wi' yer? Yer've not said two words since we got 'ere which 'as ter be some kinda record fer you!"

"You've only booked one room?" she finally asked.

"Yeh, didn't reckon yer'd 'ave a problem wi' it seein' as 'ow yer've been crawlin' in ter my bed fer the past four nights." She supposed he had a point; since the latest case, which still hadn't been solved, Alex had found it increasingly difficult to sleep alone. The only place she'd felt safe enough to drift off was in Gene's arms, so she had been joining him in his bed, but neither of them had spoken about it...until now. Not that this was really speaking about it; Gene was just being presumptuous and Alex didn't like it.

"Yes, but-" she was cut off by the doors opening; they'd arrived at their floor. They exited the lift and Alex found herself unable to continue her protests as there was an elderly couple out on the corridor and this was a reputable establishment; no place for shouting the odds in the halls. Gene quickly located their room and proceeded to unlock it. Once inside, Alex closed the door and prepared to launch into her remonstrations once again but Gene didn't even give her chance to draw breath.

"I jus' didn't see the point in payin' fer two rooms when one o' 'em were more than likely goin' ter go ter waste," he explained. "If yer that bothered yer can take the single bed and Jay can come in wi' me. Or I can go ter me Mam's but there is no way in 'ell that I'm goin' back down there an askin' that twat if yer can 'ave yer own room!"

"I...I just..." Alex trailed off. Her head was spinning; one minute she was annoyed at him for expecting that they would share a bed and now she was disappointed that he'd come up with an alternative option. '_It's because you're in love with him woman! Just admit it already,'_ added the voice in her head.

"What's goin' on'ere Bolls? What exactly is the problem? Cos yer've not 'ad a problem wi' our sleepin' arrangements before now. An' I've been on me best behaviour as far as I'm aware, unless there's summat you ain't tellin' me?"

"What? No. You've been the perfect gentleman," she assured. '_More's the pity!' _came the voice again.

"Then what? Cos, not fer the first time, I'm really 'avin trouble understandin' you."

"It's nothing, honestly. I'm just over reacting. Probably just tired," she told him, brushing him off with excuses. She knew the time was coming when they would actually have to talk about their feelings but she didn't think now was the right time. The next few days were going to be a roller coaster for Gene and he didn't need her adding to his worries by declaring her feelings for him. She watched as he took his pyjamas out of his suitcase and placed them one of the pillows on the double bed. He then took out Jamie's pyjamas ad looked between the spare pillow on the double bed and the single, waiting for Alex to give him some signal. She walked over and took the garments from him, placing them on the solitary pillow on the single bed before retrieving her own nightwear from her bag and placing them on the pillow next to Gene's.

"Just can't get enough can yer?" he commented. Alex was glad she was facing away from him so as to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks from the truth of his words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After freshening up, they made their way to Gene's mum's house. Bobby's party was going to take up most of the afternoon and Gene had thought it would be best to get the initial meeting over with while Jamie was out of the way. They pulled up outside a row of terraced houses typical of the north of England, built during the industrial revolution. As the Quattro came to a discreet, well for Gene anyway, halt, Alex saw him look up at one house; number 34, and sigh.

"Well 'ere we are Bolls. Childhood 'ome o' the Gene Genie." Alex could tell he was putting on a front and wasn't relishing this meeting with his mother. She gave him an encouraging smile,

"Come on then, you can give me the guided tour," she said, opening the door.

"Well that'll take all o' about three seconds. It's a two up, two down terrace, not Buck 'Ouse!" he reminded her as he got out of the car. Reaching for the key, he unlocked the door and stepped into the hall.

"Mam?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back.

"Yer makin' a brew?" he asked.

"Aye." Satisfied that he was going to get a drink he took off his coat and hung it on the peg. Alex shrugged off her jacket and, much to her amazement; Gene took it from her and hung it next to his. "Don't look so surprised Bolls. I can be a gentleman when the mood takes me. Now come on, me brew'll be goin' cold." Alex followed Gene as he led her through the living room into the back kitchen. Elizabeth Hunt was a short, stocky woman with a silvery perm and blue eyes, which were exactly like Gene's. Despite her size she looked quite formidable; Alex could certainly see why Gene was a little edgy about his visit. Gene bent down and dutifully greeted his mother with a peck on the cheek before helping himself to his drink and a garibaldi.

"Mam, this is Alex," Gene introduced.

"Don't talk with yer mouth full," scolded his mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Hunt," Alex offered, extending her hand. The older lady trailed her eyes over Alex, appraising her before stopping at her outstretched hand.

"Hmm," she replied, with a curt nod before turning to her son, "So where's Jamie?" Alex let her unshaken hand fall back to her side.

"'E's at 'is mate's birthday party."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"'E really wanted to go, and Alex reckoned it would be good fer 'im." Gene's mother shot a look at Alex.

"Did she now? And what would you know about it?" she asked her accusingly.

"Well, err…I have a degree in psychology and I know what Jamie's going through…I lost my parents at a young age."

"How sad for you," commented Liz without a hint of sincerity. Alex tried not to feel offended by Gene's mother's behaviour but it was hard. It was obvious that she didn't think much of her. But, she had come here to support Gene and Jamie and that was what she was going to do, so she decided not to rise to the bait and held her tongue. Gene, however, wasn't so accepting of his mother's behaviour. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Do us a favour Bolls. Give Bobby's Mam a ring, check on Jay? The phone's in the hall." Alex nodded, sensing that Gene wanted to talk with his mother in private. Her curiosity was piqued however and, against her better judgement, she waited on the other side of the kitchen door and listened.

"Well you couldn't 'ave been any ruder if yer'd tried!" she heard Gene hiss.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wi' Alex. The way yer treated 'er. Care ter explain?"

"Nohin' ter explain Gene. I just don't like 'er."

"Yer've known 'er fer all o' about thirty seconds."

"And that was more than enough. Jus' 'cos yer want ter get yer leg over wi' that...that tart doesn't mean that I 'ave ter like 'er. If yer'd been able ter control yerself while yer were still married ter Dawn maybe she'd still be alive!"

"An' finally we get to the 'eart o' the issue. Yer still blame me fer the fact that our marriage failed. I weren't the only one playin' away from 'ome. I tried! Yer know I did!"

"Obviously not 'ard enough."

"I couldn't 'ave done any more! Yer always thought the sun shone out o' Dawn's arse; nothin' I ever did when it came to 'er were right!"

"You watch yer tongue Gene; I won't 'ave language like that in this 'ouse! You are so like yer father!"

"I am nothin' like im," Gene said quietly; his voice laced with a desperate hope that he wasn't like his Father.

"Yer more like 'im than yer think! What Jamie needs now is the support of 'is family, not his father bedding some tramp 'e's picked up from goodness knows where!" By this point Alex had heard enough. She knew if she didn't get out of there now she would storm into the kitchen and probably say something she'd regret later. So, completely forgetting about ringing Bobby's Mum she headed for the front door.

* * *

Gene was livid with his mother, even more so when he heard the from door slam. He glared at her knowing that Alex must have heard what had been said, and went to investigate. He found her resting on the bonnet of the car wringing her hands. He walked over,

"As nice as that arse o' yers is, get it off the Quattro. No one, no matter 'ow gorgeous, sits on my car." Alex obliged and stood up, but didn't meet his eyes,

"I think I should go back to the hotel. You and your Mum obviously have a lot to discuss and my presence isn't helping."

"Forget about 'er. She's too opinionated fer 'er own good. She 'ad no right ter say what she did about yer. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I've been called worse in my time. But I don't want to cause any more friction; that's the last thing you and Jamie need. Just call me a cab and I'll see you back at the hotel later."

"Bollocks ter that! D'yer know 'ow much taxi's charge on a Sunday? Bloody daylight robbery. I'll drive yer." He unlocked the car, "Get in, I won't be a sec." Alex watched from the passenger seat as Gene returned to the house. He emerged several minutes later with both their coats. He had a face like thunder; whatever had been said had obviously annoyed him. Alex knew best not to pry so she sat silently a Gene started the engine and drove them away.

**A/N: So what do we think of Gene's mother? I wanted to try a different approach with her than in my other fic...and I'm hoping it works.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They pulled up about 15 minutes later at Buille Hill Park, whose sign boasted that it was a large, 35 acre site incorporating the grounds of the Buille Hill estate, home of the first Lord Mayor of Manchester. Gene got out of the Quattro, still silent and Alex followed, knowing that it was the only way she was likely to get any answers. She walked quickly to catch him, once she reached him she fell into step alongside him, matching his pace. They walked for a few moments before Alex could stand the silence no longer,

"Well this isn't the hotel but it's nice. I like it."

"Used ter come 'ere when I were a kid. Me and Stu used ter ride our bikes on these paths; terrorisin' the walkers, an' we'd 'ave a kick about over there," he pointed to an area of grass about 300 yards in front of them. Alex smiled at the thought of a young carefree Gene playing with his brother and before she realised what she was doing, she found herself linking his arm. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored him. It felt nice, natural even. Once he'd become accustomed to Alex hanging off his arm and the feelings it provoked in him, Gene continued, "This place were our refuge. Our family weren't exactly the Waltons. Dad would drink, gamble, sleep wi' anythin' in a skirt and if any o' us said 'owt 'e'd give us a damn good 'idin'. I learnt quickly; leave 'im be and 'e'd leave yer alone. Stu weren't as quick on the uptake; 'e copped a fair few beatins. Me Mam did an' all. I tried ter convince 'er ter report 'im, told 'er it weren't right but she wasn't 'avin it. She just put up wi' it."

"She was a woman of her time, Gene. That's what they did," Alex told him. She may not particularly like the woman right now, but she could feel sympathy for her,

"I know, but I can't 'elp thinkin' if she'd done summat about it, Stu wouldn't 'ave ended up the way 'e did." Alex gripped Gene's arm tighter in a bid to offer some comfort. Despite what he might want people to think, he was a decent man and he didn't deserve the crap that life had thrown at him. "Me parents weren't exactly the best role models, Bolls. What if…what if I end up like me ol' man?"

"That won't happen," she assured, "I've seen you with Jamie; it's obvious how much you love him."

"An' if that ain't enough?"

"It will be. You need to stop listening to other people and do what you think is right. You're determined to be a better father than yours was and I know you'll succeed." Alex leant into him a little more; the Manchester air was chilly and Alex was beginning to regret leaving her bigger coat at the hotel. They walked for a while longer, sometimes in silence, sometimes with Gene sharing stories from his childhood. Eventually though it was time to go and collect Jamie. He bounded to the car, eager to tell Alex about the magician who'd been at the party and to show her his goody bag. As Jamie chatted animatedly in the back seat, Gene reluctantly drove them back to his mother's house. He didn't particularly want to return but he knew how much Jamie wanted to see his Grandma and he didn't fancy the row that would ensue with his mother if he didn't take him.

"Maybe I should wait here?" Alex mused as they once again pulled up on outside the house.

"Please come in with us," begged Jamie. Alex knew she was going to give in. She may have only known Jamie for a week but already he could wrap her around his little finger; she just couldn't say no to him. So, determined to make this work for Jamie, she got out of the car.

* * *

Tea was a strained affair; Alex was being very friendly and over-polite but Liz was not having any of it. She only spoke to Alex when absolutely necessary and even then she was extremely abrupt with her. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and if it hadn't been for Jamie babbling on, the situation would have been unbearable. Gene wasn't happy exposing Jamie to the hostility and wanted to get him out of it as soon as possible. Luckily, as soon as the meal was over he was presented with the perfect opportunity. Alex, who was still trying to win over Liz, offered to do the washing up and Gene suggested he give her a hand.

"That way," he told his mother, "yer can go and relax in the front room and catch up wi' yer Grandson."

As Alex washed and he dried, Gene tried to apologise for his mother's attitude once again but Alex wouldn't hear it.

"Forget it. It's fine," she insisted, "I can't be liked by everyone."

"Yeh, but yer've done so much fer me and Jay; yer don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve to be spoken to like that either Gene," she told him, making it perfectly clear that she was not happy with his mother's attitude. "I don't know why you let her get away with it."

"I don't wi' you. I told 'er ter back off."

"But you let her do it to you?"

"She's me Mam; it's 'ow it's always been since Stu died. Reckon she blames me. I don't know, maybe she's right. But I'm the only son she's got left; she needs me. An' despite all the crap, I-" Gene stopped and suddenly found the plate in his hands very interesting.

"You what? Come on Gene, what were you going to say?"

"Nothin'."

"Rubbish."

"Just leave it Bolls, yeh!" he snapped. Alex was taken aback,

"Okay," she said quietly, focusing on the washing up. "Sorry for pushing you." Gene put the pan he was drying down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit, Bolls. I...I'm sorry. Shouldn't o' snapped at yer. I were goin' ter say I loved 'er, alright? I can't 'elp it. Like I said, she's me Mam. Oh, would yer listen ter me, beginnin' ter sound like a right poof. That's yer fault that is, a few days wi yer and I'm spoutin' like a bleedin' fairy." Alex smiled, knowing he was trying to deflect. She joined in his teasing,

"Oh, yeh that's right, put the blame me!" He smiled too. "And just so you know," Alex continued, "I don't think you sound like a poof."

"Cheers Bolls. Now back ter work; these pots aren't goin' ter wash 'emselves."

* * *

The door opened just as Gene and Alex were finishing the washing up and Gene's mother re-entered the kitchen.

"Jamie's flat out," she informed them. "I've put 'im in the spare room."

"Right, well we'll get off in a few minutes," Gene told her.

"Why don't yer stay 'ere tonight?" Liz suggested, "'E's settled now; it'd be cruel ter disturb 'im unnecessarily," she said in a tone that basically said she knew best. Gene and Alex shared a look.

"I've booked an' 'otel room and it's all been paid fer. Plus there's barely enough room ter swing a cat in ere. It'd be too much o' a squeeze."

"Well, what if you and Jay stay 'ere and Alex goes back ter the 'otel?" Gene rolled his eyes at his mother's suggestion and let out a low growl; he was sick of the way his mother was treating Alex and was going to tell her so. It was one thing to treat him like rubbish, but not Alex. But before he got the chance; Alex spoke up,

"That's not a bad idea actually," she said. Gene looked at her as if she'd grown a second head as his mother offered to go and ring her a taxi. As Liz pottered off into the hall, Gene turned to Alex,

"Want ter explain what the 'ell that was about Madam Fruitcake?"

"It's only one night, and maybe if she can see how good you are with Jay, she'll go easier on you. Plus, if he is already asleep, it might be best to leave him; he's going to have a hard day tomorrow." She heard Gene sigh next to her and sensed his concern, "Don't worry; I'll still be at the church tomorrow if you want me to be?"

"'Ow d'yer always do that; know exactly what I'm thinkin'?"

"It's my job," she reminded gently.

"Sometimes I think yer know me better than I know meself," he said.

"Maybe I do," she whispered. She could feel the change in the atmosphere as their eyes met; the air around them fizzed and she thought for a fleeting second that he was going to lean down and kiss her, but Liz chose that moment to return and inform Alex that her taxi would be here in ten minutes. As Alex and Gene sprang apart, she thought that maybe a night on her own wouldn't be such a bad idea at all; at least it would give her a chance to try and sort out her head; sort through her feelings for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, but I think you'll forgive me once you've read the chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to Gene'sGirl13 once again for beta-ing.

**Chapter 10**

Alex tossed and turned in her bed for what seemed like the thousandth time. She looked at the clock; 11.35pm. She'd been in bed for over an hour and a half but sleep was eluding her. Thoughts of Gene had been swimming round her head since she'd left the house and she realised that she finally had to face up the truth she had been hiding from for so long. She was in love with him. Now she had to decide what on earth she was supposed to do about it.

She turned over one final time and closed her eyes; determined to get some sleep. But her eyes shot open as she heard someone outside the door, fumbling with the door handle. Irrational fear swept through her and she screwed her eyes tight shut as she had done when she was scared as a child. It was only when the door opened and she heard a familiar voice growl,

"Stupid bloody nancy lock!" that she allowed herself to relax.

"Gene?" she murmured, craning her neck to see over her shoulder.

"Ah shit Bolls. Didn't mean ter wake yer!"

"It's okay. I wasn't asleep. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't stay there," Gene began as he got changed; Alex averting her eyes. "'Ad a row wi' me Mam. She kept goin' on about 'ow Jay would be better off with 'er or Sheila. That 'e needed a mother figure an' I jus' couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh Gene, I'm sorry. I honestly thought that if…"

"Forget it Bolls; it's done now," he told her slipping into the bed behind her.

"Is Jay still at your Mum's?"

"Yeh. I didn't want ter disturb 'im. I'll get up early an' make sure I'm back before 'e wakes up. 'E'll never know I were gone." He snuggled up behind her putting an arm around her stomach anchoring her to him. He nuzzled at her neck, "Missed yer Bolly. Why weren't yer asleep anyway; yer been thinkin' again?" Alex's soft chuckle confirmed his suspicions. "Bloody 'ell! Doesn't that brain o' yers ever switch off? What yer thinkin' about now?"

"Nothing," she lied. Gene was not fooled.

"Must be summat if it's keepin' yer awake," he commented. "So, what's up?" Alex remained silent, not wanting to have this discussion now. Gene didn't need the extra worry or stress. But when he placed a light kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear she couldn't let it go.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little harsher than intended.

"Tryin' ter get yer ter relax, so yer'll go ter sleep."

"Well doing that's not going to help!" Gene rolled away from her and lay on his back, letting out a heavy sigh. Alex suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry, Gene."

"Nah, it's fine. If yer don't want me ter touch yer I won't." He was sulking now and Alex knew that avoiding the issue was no longer an option. She rolled over to face him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"It's not that. I…I'm just wondering what exactly is going on here…with us. That's what was keeping me awake. What are we to each other Gene? Because I'm pretty sure we've passed colleagues and even friends. We can't go on ignoring this. I need to know what you want from me."

"Why der women always want ter analyse everythin'. Why can yer never just go wi' the flow?"

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship or our professional relationship. Is this just happening because you're feeling vulnerable right now because of Jamie? Or is it something that would've happened anyway?

"Woulda 'appened eventually I reckon. Only so many times I coulda looked at that arse o' yers before I'd 'ave given in ter temptation."

"I'm being serious, Gene," she scolded.

"So am I Bolls. Yer bloody gorgeous an' the more time I spend wi' yer the 'arder it's is ter keep me 'ands off yer!"

"So it's purely a physical thing then?" Alex was the one sulking now.

"That's not what I said!" Gene protested. "Bloody 'ell Bolls. Yer amazin' alright. Yer a great friend, a good copper and yer brilliant wi' Jay." He paused but Alex didn't interject as she had a feeling he wasn't quite finished. She was right. "Yer make me a better person Alex an' I think...I think I've fallen fer yer." He looked up at her as he said those final six words and Alex could help herself no longer; she leaned down and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet; filled with a tenderness that most people wouldn't have thought Gene capable of. After a few moments Alex broke the contact and pulled away to look in his eyes.

"Am I ter take it that yer approve then Bolls?" Gene asked with a smirk.

"You could say that," she returned with a smile. "So...now what?"

"Now, I suggest we get some sleep; big day tomorrow."

"I was actually thinking more about long term, but sleep does sound like a very good idea right now."

"Look, I want ter be wi' you and you want ter be wi' me right?"

"Right," she replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Good. So, can we leave the rest o' this 'now what' talk 'til after tomorrow?"

"Of course. But whatever 'now what' we do decide on, there's Jamie to consider, and work, and..."

"Bolly?" She looked at him. "Shut up," he ordered, pulling her down so she was lying next to him, her head on his chest. He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Time fer sleep."

The next morning Alex awoke to the bright northern sun streaming in through the curtains. She stretched out in the bed and noticed that the other side was empty; Gene wasn't there. For a moment she wondered if she had dreamt him arriving last night but, blinking a few times to get used the light, she noticed a folded piece of paper on the nightstand with her name on it in Gene's familiar scrawl.

_Had to go but didn't want to wake you.  
I'll be back for you around 10.  
G x_

She looked at the clock, it was 8.45 already; she'd better get a move on. She showered quickly and did her make up before drying and styling her hair. She was just finishing off with the curling iron when there was a knock at the door. A quick glance at her watch told her that Gene was 10 minutes early. Wondering why he wasn't using his key she opened the door. But instead of coming face to face with Gene as she had expected, she was faced with a young brunette woman.

"Hi," she offered, extending her hand. "I'm Annie. Annie Tyler." Alex shook her hand; so this was Annie. But what was she doing here? "The Guv…Gene asked me to collect yer; he's got stuck at 'is Mam's. An' 'e knew it'd be a struggle fer yer ter get ter the church on yer own."

"You're going to the funeral?" Alex was confused. She'd heard Ray and Chris mention Gene's ex wife in passing and knew that they didn't think too highly of her after the way she had treated Gene. She assumed Annie would have been of like mind.

"Yeh. Fer Gene…and Jamie. 'E's me Godson."

"Ah right," Alex nodded, stepping back to let Annie in. Sam had been Gene's best mate; of course he'd choose him and his wife to be Godparents to his first born. "Come in, make yourself at home. I won't be long. Just need to get dressed," Alex told her, picking up her outfit and from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"No problem," called Annie. "Don't rush on my account." She sat at the dressing table and looked around. This was a family room and she knew Gene had stayed here last night, but the single bed didn't look disturbed and Gene Hunt was hardly the type of man to make the bed after him. Was there something more to his relationship with Alex that he was letting on? Her gut instinct was telling her there was; she smiled to herself, it was about time Gene found some happiness.

**A/N:** So was is worth the wait. Hope so. Am I forgiven?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait on this one. Extra long chapter to make up for it.

**Chapter 11**

Annie pulled into the small car park across the road from the church and let out a sigh. There had been road works on the main route from the hotel to the church so they had been delayed and the funeral cars were just arriving as Alex and Annie crossed the road. They hurried along and tried to sneak into the church unnoticed; both realising that, being friends of Gene's, they probably wouldn't be welcomed with open arms by Dawn's family and they didn't want to cause a scene. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. Jamie was stood by the funeral car, struggling with Gene's mum as she tried to wipe his face. Alex could hear Gene telling her to leave him be but she was paying no attention. Upon seeing Alex and Annie, Jamie fought harder and managed to wriggle free running down the road to them.

"Alex!" he shouted as he approached. Conscious of her audience, Alex bent down and picked Jamie up, giving him a hug. He snaked his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing quietly. Quickly forgetting she was being watched, she began to stroke Jamie's back soothingly. "Don't want ter do this, 'Lex," he cried.

"I know sweetie. But you have too."

"Why?" he asked tearfully. Alex was stumped. How did you explain something like this to a five year old?

"Because you need to say goodbye."

"That's what everyone keeps sayin' but if I 'ave ter say goodbye then I know I'll cry an' I'm not allowed," he explained. Alex was confused

"Who said you aren't allowed to cry?" she asked softly as Gene approached them.

"Granny. She said only babies cry and I'm a big boy so I should know better." Alex and Gene shared a look; both filled with anger at his mother's interference.

"Come on kid," Gene said wearily, holding his arms out for him. Jamie shook his head.

"No!" he yelled. "Don't want to," and clung even tighter to Alex. Gene sighed; he could feel his mother's eyes on them and knew this was only cementing her idea that Gene couldn't cope with him.

"It's okay to cry Jay," Alex whispered, "even for big boys like you."

"Really?" Jamie looked from Alex to his Dad. Alex gave Gene a pointed look over Jamie's head and he nodded his agreement with Alex.

"I'm sure even Daddy has cried at some point." Gene sent a mock glare in her direction and she decided to tease, "especially when City loose to United!"

"Oi!" growled Gene, "that only ever 'appened once; and that were the cup final" Jamie giggled at their banter and Gene sent a grateful smile in Alex's direction.

"I tell you what," began Alex, "you go with Daddy and sit nicely in church…" Jamie looked at her sceptically, "…you don't have to say goodbye if you don't want too...and when we get home, we'll think of a way for you to say goodbye yourself; where you don't have to worry about crying in front of your Gran."

"Can there be balloons? Mummy always liked balloons."

"Course there can kid," agreed Gene. "Now come on," he said taking Jamie from Alex, "let's let Alex go get a seat in church."

"Are you not coming with us?" She shook her head lightly,

"I can't sweetie; I'm not family. But I'll be in there, and I'll see you after. Remember…it's okay to cry if you need to." She gave Jamie a quick peck on the forehead and squeezed Gene's hand supportively.

"I'll see you later," she told him, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "you're doing fine."

* * *

The service had been tough for everyone; the funeral of a mother ripped away from her young son so suddenly. Jamie sat next to his father and held his hand tightly, while Alex and Annie sat a few rows behind. Periodically throughout the service, Jamie would turn round to check that Alex was still there. Whenever he did so, Alex, ignoring the looks she was getting from Gene's mother, would give him a reassuring smile and he would turn back to face the front. After the service family and close friends had been invited to the cemetery. Alex was reluctant to go; not wanting to upset anybody further.

"_Bollocks," Gene had told her in a hushed whisper. "Yer comin'. Jay needs yer there._

"_He'll be fine Gene; he's got you."_

"_An' what about me?" he'd asked. Alex looked at him in confusion. "I need yer there too."_

"_Gene…"_

"_Look, will yer jus' ferget about everyone else. Anyone 'oo's got a problem wi' yer bein' there can take it up wi me!"_

That had settled it and she stood and watched as Jamie, still clutching tightly to his father's hand, slowly picked some dirt out of the box and threw it into the grave. He may only have been young, but he realised that there was some kind of finality in that gesture and slowly the tears began to fall. Alex's heart ached as she recalled standing in a similar position saying goodbye to her own parents and she wondered if Molly was facing a similar ordeal in 2008. She hoped that if she was, she was being supported by Evan, Marjorie and Brian, and that Pete would finally step up to the plate. Shaking her head, she pushed all thoughts of Molly and home to the back of her mind for the moment; Jamie, and Gene, needed her full attention today. She could wallow in the past (or future) another time. She looked up and found that the service had been concluded and that people were slowly moving away from the graveside. Jamie and Gene, however, remained. Alex joined them for a moment at the graveside, holding tightly to Gene's hand, before leaving them alone to say their final goodbyes.

* * *

Alex approached the kitchen door and checked to see if the coast was clear. She was trying to avoid Gene's mum and Sheila. She hadn't really wanted to come to the wake but Jamie had been so upset and Gene had looked lost so she didn't feel she could refuse. She deposited their empty cups in the sink and turned on the tap to wash them and the few other dishes that had accumulated. As she was here she may as well try and make herself useful.

"You don't have to do that," came a voice Alex didn't recognise. She turned her head to see Sheila walking towards her.

"It's not a problem," Alex replied, continuing with her task. Much to her surprise Sheila picked up a tea towel and began to dry.

"I've been trying to catch you," she continued, "I wanted to say thank you for coming. Jamie has obviously taken a shine to you."

"He's a wonderful little boy. He's a credit to Dawn." Alex didn't really feel comfortable talking about Gene's ex wife but you only had to look at Jamie to know she'd been a good mother.

"He is. She doted on him. As does Gene by the look of it." Alex followed Sheila's gaze to see Gene and Jamie kicking a football around the back garden. "Then again, I suppose he always did."

"So why were you so against Jamie living with him?" The words were out of Alex's mouth before she could stop them and the harshness of them was ringing in her ears. She immediately tried to back track. "Err…I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean…" her voice trailed off as she realised there was nothing she could say to fix it. Sheila fixed her with a stare,

"You really care about Gene don't you?" she asked causing Alex to blush, "Don't worry. It's good that he's found someone. I don't blame him for what happened; they both made mistakes. You're right of course, I was wary of him taking Jamie. He hasn't cared for a child full time in his life and I didn't know if he'd be able to cope."

"He's doing fine," insisted Alex, her voice sounding defensive once again.

"I can see that now," conceded Sheila. "I'm sure your presence has helped a lot." Alex didn't know why but she suddenly felt the urge to explain her relationship with Gene.

"Gene and I…we're well..."

"Dating?" Alex's blush gave her away. Sheila raised an eyebrow.

"It's all very new," Alex admitted. "We're taking it slow…for Jamie's sake. I'm not going to try and replace his Mum," she assured.

"I would hope not. Anyway, I should get back into the other room. Make sure everyone has enough food." Before Alex could reply, the tea-towel was on the drainer and Sheila had gone. She'd obviously gotten whatever reassurance she'd needed from Alex and didn't feel the need to spend any additional time in her presence. Placing the final dish on the side, she looked out of the window once more to Jamie and Gene. Gene was now holding Jamie in the air; spinning him round. Jamie was loving it, his arms were outstretched, he was pretending to be an aeroplane. If only CID could see him now. She briefly wondered how the investigation was going, but pushed the thought out of her mind, now was not the time.

"Don't get used to playing Mummy will yer," Elizabeth's voice broke into Alex's thoughts. She turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well what I mean is, Gene's not a one woman type o' bloke, if yer get me drift. Won't be long before 'e gets bored. 'E's ter much like his father ter sustain a meanin'ful relationship."

"I don't think you're giving Gene enough credit."

"Oh I think I am. Yer just an easy lay fer 'im and as soon as the next bit o' skirt comes round, 'e'll be gone."

"My God!" Alex stared angrily at the grey haired woman in front of her. She couldn't believe the things she had seen and heard since they arrived and she'd had enough. "What kind of a mother are you? What kind of a mother says these things about her son? I have sat back and held my tongue while you've put down and berated Gene, but not anymore!"

"I'll thank you to stay out of our business, DI Drake. You have no idea how this family works."

"I may not know how this family works, Mrs. Hunt, but I'm getting more and more enlightened by the second. Do you know what your son has had to endure over this past week? The worry? The feelings of helplessness? He done brilliantly, and is determined to be a good father to Jay. As his mother you should be proud of what he has achieved and how well he is coping with this massive change, and you should be offering your support not making veiled and sniping comments whenever you get the chance."

"How dare you speak to me like that? What right do you have-"

"How dare you treat your son in such a degrading manner? And to answer your question, I have every right to pass comment if your actions affect Gene's well-being. For the past year I have worked alongside your son, and yes I'll admit he isn't perfect, but he's a good man,a decent copper and a brilliant Father, and you should be proud of him!" Liz scoffed,

"Yer know, I almost feel sorry for you; yer sound like yer love him and 'e's never goin' ter feel that way about you. 'E ain't got it in 'im." She walked over to the sink, slammed her cup down in front of Alex and walked out, effectively ending the conversation. Alex leant back against the countertop and sighed. That had got out of hand; she hadn't meant to raise her voice or lose it like she had, but she just couldn't listen to any more of Liz's sarcastic comments or put-downs. She stood for a while, going over the confrontation in her head, wondering if she'd gone too far at any point and thinking how to tell Gene. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Gene enter.

"Earth to Madame Fruitcake! Hello. Anyone in there?"

"Huh? What?" Her head snapped up and her eyes found Gene's.

"Everythin' okay? Yer were miles away then."

"Sorry. Just daydreaming. Where's Jay?"

"Sayin' goobye ter me Mam and Sheila." Alex was confused, they hadn't been here that long, and they were leaving already?

"Are we going?"

"Yeh...I've...err...I've changed me mind; thought it'd be better to go back to London tonight rather than leave it ter tomorrow. Jay needs the routine. That okay?"

"Yes. Of course. I'll just use the bathroom and then we'll be on our way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They arrived back home late that same evening; Jamie falling asleep somewhere around Milton Keynes. Alex unbuckled Jamie from his car and carried him slowly inside while Gene got their bags. She settled him in bed before joining Gene in the living room.

"E wake up?" he asked as she flopped down next to him on the sofa.

"No, he was well out of it; the stress of the day catching up with him."

"'E did well terday," Gene observed.

"He did. And so did you."

"Couldn't 'ave done it wi'out you though Bolls. Thanks."

"It was nothing," she told him truthfully.

"Thanks for puttin' me Mam in 'er place an' all." Alex's head whipped round at his words. He'd been outside hadn't he? How did he know?

"Y-you..I mean...how?" she asked.

"I'd popped in ter get Jamie a drink and 'eard yer voices." Alex blushed crimson and looked down at her lap. "Oi!" he scolded, lifting her chin with his hand. "Think it were way overdue if I'm 'onest wi' yer. 'Bout time someone told 'er a few 'ome truths!"

"For all the good it did; she still had the final word."

"Which, I 'ope yer know, were a load o' old bollocks?" Gene's voice was tinged with nervousness, he was genuinely worried that Alex would believe what his Mum had said; that he'd never be able to love her. He didn't want her to think that. He was pretty sure he was already falling in love with her but he wasn't at the stage where he was ready to tell her, he didn't know if he ever would be. He'd just have to hope that she would know.

"Of course I do," she assured him, her heart leaping at the possibility that Gene could love her. "My...altercation...with your Mother, was that why you were so insistent on travelling home tonight?" Gene gave a small nod,

"Aye. Well, I thought it'd be fer the best." Alex blushed again, embarrassed at causing problems for Gene. But he wasn't going to let her wallow. "C'mere," he whispered, lifting his arm. She scooted closer and nestled into him. He gently placed his arm around her; holding her to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each others. "S'nice," commented Gene, dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

"Yeh it is," Alex agreed, stifling a yawn.

"We'd better get yer ter bed Bolls; yer've got work in the mornin'."

"Oh, don't remind me," she groaned. Gene stood to his feet, turning to her and holding out his hand.

"Come on Bolls. Up yer get." Alex took his hand and he yanked her to her feet. He led her upstairs and stopped uncertainly on the landing, dropping her hand.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"Just wonderin' where yer plannin' on sleepin' tonight," he admitted shyly. He wanted her in his bed so he could hold on to her, but the shift in their relationship was very new and he didn't want to risk damaging it.

"Are you kicking me out of your bed? Do I snore or something?"

"No. I mean...yer more than welcome to join me, I just wanted ter make sure it's what you wanted."

"That's sweet," she told him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "but there's nowhere I would rather be than in your bed." Then it was her turn to lead him; grabbing his hand and pulling him into his room.

* * *

Alex slammed the file down on her desk in frustration. It'd been a week since this killer had first struck and they were no nearer to finding him. The team had done well in her and Gene's absence; carefully investigating every lead and going over everything with a fine toothed comb. She knew where the problem lay; it was with her. She couldn't work effectively without Gene. She needed him to be a stubborn git and make her fight to get him to see her point of view. That was how she did her best work; her drive to prove that she was right caused her to take those deductive leaps and make the connections necessary to solve cases. She hoped Gene would be back soon.

She'd woken that morning to an empty bed; Gene and Jamie had been up and about with the birds. Gene had explained that after she'd mentioned about getting things back into a normal routine as quickly as possible, he'd decided to get on with finding a school and a childminder for Jamie. After a quick breakfast they left her to it. Without either of them there to distract her she'd made good time getting ready and despite not having to be in until lunchtime, was in work before ten o'clock. Not that she'd actually managed to do anything productive in the hour and a half she'd been here. Sighing, she pushed her chair away from her desk and headed for the kitchen to make herself a drink. As the kettle re-boiled her mind once again returned to Gene, wondering how his morning had gone and whether or not there was a headteacher or childminder in the whole of Fenchurch who wasn't battle scarred from his visit. Maybe she should have gone with him, she mused. Oh well, too late now. Resolving to ring him after lunch she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and poured the water into her mug. She didn't hear the main doors to CID open but she was conscious of the silence that fell over the department. She was on her way to see what was going on when she heard Ray's shocked voice,

"Guv?"

"Where's Drake?" Gene asked, ignoring Ray's question. Her cup of tea forgotten, she walked back towards the main office. As she approached, she could see why everyone had gone quiet; Gene was stood in the middle of the office, Jamie in his arms. She quickly scanned the room and almost everyone had their mouths open in shock. Deciding this was as good a time as any to make her presence known, she entered,

"You'll all start catching flies pretty soon if you don't close your mouths," she commented, giving Gene a small smile. At the sound of Alex's voice, Jamie began wriggling in Gene's arms.

"Daaaaad!" he whined when he father wouldn't let go. "Put me down!" Alex heard the whispers travel throughout the department at this child referring to the Guv as his father. Ever conscious of all the eyes on him, Gene placed Jamie on the floor. He, of course, ran straight to Alex.

"Hi Alex!" he greeted enthusiastically as she picked him up and sat him on her desk. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked with a grin; his giddiness really was infectious.

"I've got a new school," he told her excitedly.

"Have you?" she asked, looking at Gene, surprised at how quickly he'd managed to sort that out.

"Aye, 'e 'as. St Michael's. S'only round the corner and they're pretty good by all accounts. 'E starts Monday."

"Well, that's brilliant."

"Err, Guv?" Ray asked again, unsure of the reaction he'd get. "What's goin' on?" Gene turned to Ray and Chris.

"I know you two 'aven't always been the sharpest tools in the box, but even you can't 'ave forgotten Jay, me son."

"Blimey!" exclaimed Chris, "I didn't recognise 'im. 'e's really grown."

"Well it 'as been three years yer div," commented Ray.

"You've got a son?" This time it was Shaz.

"Yes. I 'ave. Is that really so 'ard ter believe? Sergeant Rock is in full workin' order; I don't fire blanks yer know."

"Guv!" warned Alex, not wanting Jamie to be scarred by the conversation.

"Anyway, yer'd best get used ter the idea. Yer'll be seein' a lot more o' im. 'E's livin' wi' me now." Another ripple of whispers throughout CID.

"What's goin' off Guv?" asked Ray. Gene opened his mouth when Alex stood up suddenly,

"Maybe I should take Jay to get a biscuit or something," she interjected, lifting the boy down off the desk.

"What?" Gene asked, before cottoning on, "Oh right, yeh. Jay, go wi' Alex and be good." Alex took Jamie by the hand and lead him to the kitchen and Gene heard him ask if there'd be any Garibaldis.

"'As this got summat ter do wi' where yer've been this past week?" Ray asked.

"'Is Mam...Dawn...she's dead."

"No way!" exclaimed Chris.

"This isn't something I'm likely ter go round jokin' about Christopher!"

"No. Erm, sorry Guv. What happened?"

"Car accident. Drunk driver. So Jay's wi' me now. Questions?" he asked but didn't give them chance to ask any. "No? Good. Right, while Lady Bolls is entertainin' His Nibbs, why don't yer bring me up ter speed on the case?"

* * *

When they reached the kitchen, Alex sat Jamie on the counter top while she searched for some biscuits.

"If there's no Garibaldis, then pink wafers are good too," he told her, "I'm not really bothered."

"Pink wafers it is then," announced Alex triumphantly as she found a packet hiding at the back of the cupboard. "Think your Dad's eaten all the Garibaldis." Jamie smiled as Alex offered him a biscuit, before coming serious,

"Daddy's tellin' 'em about Mummy isn't 'e?" he asked quietly. Alex sighed. Jamie was a bright boy and obviously hadn't been fooled by her efforts to get him out of CID.

"Yeh, he is," she admitted. Jamie absorbed this piece of information as he chewed on his biscuit, before deciding that nothing else really needed to be said on the matter.

"Me teacher'is goin' ter be Mrs Cole," he informed Alex, "Hope she's nicer than me old teacher." Alex was fazed by the sudden change in topic but soon caught up.

"I'm sure she'll be really nice."

"We have ter wear blue jumpers, like Man City!" Alex chuckled, wondering if Gene had discounted any schools in the area because they had red uniforms.

"It sounds great," Alex told him, "really great."

"Would you like ter come and see it? Maybe yer could come on Monday?" he suggested.

"I would love to see it, but I'm not sure about Monday," she said gently, unsure if Gene would want that, and not wanting to intrude. "We'll see, yeh?" Jamie seemed placated by that answer and nodded, picking up another biscuit. "That's enough of them; you won't eat your lunch. Shall we go and see if your Dad would like one?"

* * *

"It's 'im, Ray. I know it." Gene was in the middle of CID, seemingly having had an insight on the case.

"Who?" asked Alex.

"Brought you some biscuits, Daddy," announced Jamie, holding out the plate to him. "Yer 'ave to 'ave pink wafers. Alex said yer'd eaten all the Garibaldis." There was a ripple of laughter from Ray, Chris and the others.

"Did she now?" he asked, taking a biscuit. "Cheeky mare." He turned back to Ray, "Bring 'im in."

"Who?" Alex asked more insistently this time as Jamie went round the rest of the office offering biscuits to people.

"Peter Fleming," Gene said, pointing to his photo on the white board.

"We've questioned him and ruled him out Guv. He doesn't know anything."

"I say 'e does," Gene argued.

"I'm telling you he doesn't," Alex shot back. "Any psyche assessment would show-"

"An' I'm telling yer he does," interrupted Gene. "An' unless yer've forgotten Drakey, this is still my department. Bring 'im in. Lean on 'im. Won't take much fer 'im ter crack." Jamie watched the exchange between his Dad and Alex with interest.

"For Christ's sake Gene, we've got no evidence!" Alex shouted.

"I don't need evidence!" Gene yelled back. "I know I'm right. Good ol' copper's nous. Now I'm takin' Jamie fer some lunch and then ter the park fer a kick about. Arrest 'im Drake; that's an order! Come on Jay," he said brightly, "lunch time!" Jamie obediently followed his father out of the office,

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Jay," she called after him. She turned back to the team who were all looking at her expectantly, waiting for their instructions. She let out an annoyed sigh as she said, "Ray, Chris, go get Peter Fleming in for further questioning."


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for the delay. Here's another update - not much action in this one though. It's unbeta-d too so all mistakes are my own.  
**

**Chapter 13**

Jamie was still pondering the events he had witnessed at the station that morning when he and his Dad were in the park. They took their rest under a large oak tree, trying to catch their breath after a particularly rigorous game of football when he broached the subject with his father.

"Daddy?"

"Yeh kiddo?"

"D'yer not like Alex anymore?" he asked innocently. Gene was confused by the question.

"Wha-? O' course I like 'er. What makes yer think I don't?"

"Cos yer shouted at 'er this mornin'," he replied simply, "in your office. Do yer 'ate 'er? Cos I'm sure she's sorry fer whatever she's done. Please don't be mad at 'er Daddy! Please." Jamie was working himself into a small frenzy causing Gene to sigh and run his hand through his hair. When he'd let rip at Alex this morning, it hadn't even occurred to him that Jamie would see and hear the whole thing. He'd just acted on auto-pilot; the sheriff dressing down his deputies. But now it appeared that the youngster had been quite shaken by what he saw.

"I'm not mad at 'er," he assured his son. "We just 'ad a bit o' a disagreement, that's all."

"Why?" Gene rolled his eyes. He'd only had Jamie for just over a week and already he was sick of hearing that word. The kid was far too inquisitive for his own good.

"Well at work, I'm in charge and Alex, Ray and Chris are supposed to do what I tell 'em but they don't always…an' that's when I 'ave ter shout. But I'm not bein' mean or nasty and Alex knows that. We're still friends."

"Promise?" Jamie sniffed.

"Promise. Alex will be coming back as normal tonight."

"Good. Cos if yer fall out wi' Alex then she'll go away an' I don't want that. I love her and I want 'er ter stay."

"Yeh. Me too kid. Me too."

* * *

Alex arrived at Gene's that evening to the smell of something delicious cooking in the oven. She wandered into the living room and found Jamie curled up on the sofa watching the television.

"Hi," she greeted, dropping a kiss to his head.

"Hi Alex," he replied without taking his eyes off Rainbow.

"Where's your Dad?"

"In the kitchen. He's sulkin'."

"Sulking?" Alex asked.

"Yeh, I beat 'im at football. 'E says 'e's jus' cookin' tea but I know 'e's sulkin'."

"Right, well I'll bear that in mind," she assured him, compressing a smile, before heading through to the kitchen. "How's the ego?" she enquired, creeping up behind Gene and making him jump.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls. Yer'll give a bloke an' 'eart attack sneakin' up like that. An' my ego's fine thanks. Why d'yer ask?"

"Jamie says you're sulking, because he beat you at football."

"I am not sulkin'!" Gene protested in a way that told Alex he most definitely was. "I'm just sortin' tea."

"Smells lovely," she commented, peering into the oven to find lasagne and garlic bread. "I must thank Luigi tomorrow."

"'Ey! 'Ow d'yer know I didn't make it?"

"Gene, I've been teaching you how to cook for the past week and that is certainly not within your culinary capabilities."

"Hmmph!"

"I was going to do steak tonight. What made you do this?" Alex enquired.

"It's ter say...well, sorry I guess…for the way I spoke ter yer this mornin'."

"Gene you've spoken to me that way thousands of times and never once have you felt the need to apologise. What's changed?"

"We've changed. We're tergether now an…" Alex wasn't convinced. There was no way the shift in their relationship would cause Gene to apologise for what was an almost daily occurrence.

"Try again Gene. And I want the truth this time," she told him firmly. Gene sighed,

"It's Jay. After our argument this mornin', 'e asked me if I 'ated yer. I told 'im I didn't but I guess I never thought that it might come across that way. So, if it ever 'as, I'm sorry."

"Gene, I have never once imagined that you hated me! Our fights are part of what make us unbreakable; we're not scared to challenge each other when we think they're wrong. Believe it or not Gene; they actually help us to solve cases."

"Jay were really scared though. 'E thought yer were goin' ter leave cos o' what I'd said."

"Really?"

"Yer've made quite an' impression on 'im." Gene observed.

"Well, it's not surprising that he's become attached so quickly, given his age and what he's been through. But this is what I meant the other night when I said about considering Jamie in whatever decisions we make about us. Because whatever we do-"

"Is goin' ter 'ave an impact on 'im an' all."

"Exactly," Alex told him with a smile; he was learning. "How about I have a chat with Jay at bedtime? Make sure he knows that I'm not going anywhere."

"Would yer?"

"Yeh, if you think it would help." Gene nodded and kissed her lightly.

"Thanks Bolls. Now tell me about the case." Alex groaned, she'd been anticipating this question since she got in and was hoping he wouldn't ask. "That bad?" Gene asked.

"Not particularly. Just not relishing telling you that you were right and having your ego grow even larger!" Gene grinned at her,

"Told yer I were right Bolls. Yer can't beat good ol' gut instinct."

"Yes well…"

"Oh come on. Let me 'ave me moment o' glory."

"Cos you don't have enough of those," she teased. "You carry on and your head will be so big it won't fit through the front door!" Gene threw a tea towel at her,

"If yer've not got anythin' constructive ter say, can yer go an' try ter tear Jay away from the flamin' TV. Tea's ready." Giggling Alex retreated from the kitchen to hurry Jamie along.

* * *

Alex was lounged on the sofa watching 'Police 5' when Gene came down from putting Jamie to bed.

"'E wants yer ter go up an' say goodnight. 'E's 'ad 'is story so don't let 'im talk yer into another one."

"Okay."

"Yer fancy a drink when yer come back down?"

A glass of wine would be lovely," she called to him as she headed for the stairs. She reached Jamie's room and opened the door quietly; not wanting to wake him if he'd already dropped off. He hadn't; he was sat up in bed waiting for her. "Hey," she greeted entering the room. Jamie snuggled down as she approached the bed. "Do you want a story?" she asked despite Gene's insistence that he'd already had one. She didn't mind; she enjoyed reading with Jamie and after what he'd been through what was giving him an extra story occasionally?

"Daddy's already read Thomas," he informed her sleepily. Alex nodded knowingly; Jamie loved Thomas the Tank Engine and would pester them to read it every night.

"You can have another if you want." Jamie shook his head.

"S'okay; just wanted to say goodnight."

"Okay sweetie. Before you fall asleep though, your Dad said you were a little worried earlier." The little boy looked at her confused. "About the fight your Dad and I had."

"I was scared if 'e shouted at yer, yer'd 'ate 'im an' go away," Jamie admitted.

"That won't happen."

"Promise?" Alex sighed and stared at the wall. How could she promise him that she would never leave? Even though the messages from her future had become more and more infrequent, in fact she hadn't had any in a couple of months, she still had to try and get back to Molly. Her daughter needed her.

"I promise that I will never leave you because of an argument with your Dad," she told him. "I can't promise that I'll always be here, because I don't want to lie to you…something could happen that takes me away from you, but I promise that while I'm alive in this world, I will always be in your life. I'll always be here for you." She could promise him that much couldn't she; even if her relationship with Gene didn't work out as she hoped, she could still be involved with Jamie; still see him. She returned her gaze to Jamie and found him asleep. Who knew how much he had heard, or how much, in his sleepy state, he would even have taken in. But she had said it, and even if he hadn't heard her, she felt better. She kissed his forehead gently before going back downstairs to join Gene. He handed her a glass of wine as she sat down next to him. She took a large gulp; the thoughts of having to choose between Molly and Gene and Jamie had her in bits.

"Thought yer said we should cut down on the drinkin'," Gene reminded.

"No, I said you should cut down on the drinking," she corrected, noting the whiskey glass in his hand. "I needed this; it's been one of those days." She swung her feet up on the couch and leaned into him. Gene could sense Alex's sadness,

"You okay?"

"Just thinking about Molls," she admitted.

"Yer daughter?" Alex nodded. "Yer know yer never did tell me what 'appened there."

"I know. It's hard for me. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to talk about it yet," she whispered, looking down at the floor. _'Because I've not thought of a plausible enough explanation,'_ she added silently to herself. Gene nodded, not wanting to push her too much as he knew how hard some things were to talk about; he'd not spoken to anyone about Sam's death. He wondered if that had been what happened to Molly? Had she been ripped from the world too soon, like Sam?

"Fair enough. Will yer tell me one day?"

"I promise that as soon as I am able to Gene, you will be the first person I talk to," she promised honestly, "but I can't tell you when that will be."

"Whenever yer ready, I'll be 'ere. Like I've said, when I'm needed, I'm there."

"I know. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Thanks fer doin' this Shaz," said Gene as the youngW PC moved to rise from her chair. "I jus' want ter do somethin' nice for Bolls; ter say thanks fer all she's done...fer Jay. But if yer tell anyone I'll not be 'eld responsible fer me actions." Shaz suppressed a smile as Gene tried to re-assert his manliness after talking 'soft', as he would call it.

"No problem Guv. What time shall I pick him up?"

"Six. Don't be late. An' remember…not a word."

"Don't worry Guv; my lips are sealed.." she assured and left the office. Gene sighed and leant back in his chair; that was one hurdle out of the way, he'd found a babysitter. His plan was to take Alex out for a nice meal on Friday. He'd told Shaz it was to say thank you, which in part it was, but it was also a date. Since confessing their feelings to each other a week and a half ago they had barely had any time to themselves. Looking after Jamie, settling in him in school and juggling three cases at work meant that they'd both been extremely busy, and on the odd occasion that they were both in the house of an evening, they were too tired to do anything other than crash out on the sofa and watch whatever drivel was on the television. And it was frustrating the hell out of Gene. Not in a sexual way (although there was an element of that, as they hadn't done much more than grope on the sofa like teenagers) but in a get to know each other and explore the new side of their relationship kind of way. So that was his plan; a nice slap up meal in a posh restaurant, maybe a walk down by a picturesque spot of the river and then home to…well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for something a little more than a 'upstairs, outside' on the sofa. He just needed to book a table now. He reached out, lifted the receiver and dialled,

"Good afternoon. The Crimble. Joseph speaking."

"Alright, Joe me ol' Mucker. 'Ow are yer?" Joe was an old contact of Gene's from his days back in GMP; he'd owned several restaurants in central Manchester. Gene had helped solve a robbery at one of his places back in '72 and Joe had offered him and the wife a slap-up meal at no cost. The food, although a little pricey, had been delicious and he had returned on more than one occasion. Joe had expanded his chain to London in '80 and although not having been to The Crimble, when he was thinking of nice restaurants to take Alex too, it was the first that sprang to mind.

"Gene? Bloody 'ell, not 'eard from you in a while. What can I do yer fer?"

"Need a favour. Got a table for Friday?"

"This Friday?"

"Aye. That gonna be a problem?"

"Well it's a little bit short notice," Joe pointed out.

"Oh come on Joe, it's important!"

"What could possibly be so imp...oh, don't tell me yer've bagged yerself a bird?" he chuckled.

"Might 'ave," Gene said, trying to sound non-committal.

"Yer 'ave 'aven't yer?" Bloody 'ell!"

"Aright, alright. No need ter go on about it!" he gruffed. "but I could really do wi' a table if yer can. I don't know if yer've 'eard, but Dawn was killed in a car accident a couple o' weeks back.

"I didn't know Gene, I'm sorry ter 'ear that."

"Thanks. Well. Alex 'as been 'elpin' me wi' Jay and I wanted ter take 'er out somewhere nice as a sort o' a thank you."

"If yer come down about 'alf seven I'll sort yer out wi' a table mate; don't worry."

"Thanks Joe. I owe yer."

* * *

"Everythin' still alright fer ternight?" Gene asked Shaz discreetly as he passed her desk that Friday afternoon.

"Yup. Six o'clock, right?"

"Aye," was all he said before turning to Alex. "Lady Bolls…" she looked up, "my office." Alex dutifully stood up and followed Gene into his domain, perching on the edge of his desk as he closed the blinds and then sat down.

"What's up Guv?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to let yer know that yer can take off if yer want?" Alex looked at her watch,

"It's only three thirty."

"I know that woman, I can tell the time yer know. But yer've worked 'ard this week. Go 'ome an'-"

"But there's still the report to write and the witness statements to collate and-"

"Yer never can do as yer told, can yer? Get out of 'ere. That's an order. Go back ter yer flat, take a nice long bath or whatever else you wimmin do ter get ready." Alex was confused,

"My flat? Get ready?"

"Yes Bolly. Get ready. Me an' you are off out ternight."

"We're going out?" she asked, still not quite grasping what was going on.

"Is there a bloody parrot in 'ere? Yes Bolly. We're going out. Tonight. You and me."

"L-like a date?"

"If yer must call it that," he gruffed. Alex smiled as he continued, "We've not 'ad much chance ter spend any time tergether alone what wi' this place and Jay."

"Welcome to the joys of parenting," she lamented. "Hang on, what about Jay?"

"Ah, 'e'll be right on 'is own fer a couple o' 'ours." Alex looked incredulous and opened her mouth to protest. Gene put a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. "Relax, I'm kiddin'. Shaz is 'avin' 'im fer the night." He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke again, "The whole night," Alex's eyes darkened as the implications of his words set in and a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Think you're going to get lucky do you?" she teased, once she'd recovered.

"Well, there's this gorgeous bird who's bin teasin' me these past couple o' weeks. I think I might be in wi' 'er."

"Oh really?" She edged closer to him, so close he could feel her breath on his cheek. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Gene could feel his body reacting to her, to the sultry look in her eyes but in a flash she was gone. She'd pulled away and was at the door in a matter of milliseconds. "What time are you picking me up?" she asked, with an air of calmness; the polar opposite to him; he was struggling to maintain control.

"S-seven," he managed to croak out, trying to regain his composure. She flashed him a mega-watt smile,

"I'll be ready," she assured him and opened the door.

"Bolly…" he called after her. She held the door open slightly and turned back to him,

"I know, wear something skimpy."

* * *

"Where's Alex?" Jamie asked as he entered the house with his father, confused as to why he had been on his own when he picked him up.

"She's gone back ter 'er flat to get ready fer ternight," Gene explained, juggling Jamie's school bag and the bag of food from the chip shop. "Yer still okay wi' me and Alex goin' out an' Shaz lookin' after yer, aren't yer?" When he'd told Jamie about it on the journey to school that morning the young boy had been bursting with excitement at the prospect of spending a night away from home. Gene suspected it was because he knew he could probably wrap Shaz around his little finger with some ease.

"Yeh! I can't wait. I like Aunty Shaz, she's fun!

"Right, well yer better go and choose which toys and books yer want ter take wi' yer while I get this plated up."

"Aww, can't I eat it out o' the newspaper?"

"Can yer 'ell! Alex'll be mad enough when she finds out yer've 'ad fish and chips fer yer tea. Don't need her prattlin' on about not eatin' at the table an' all. Now go on, mush." Jamie did as instructed, bounding up the stairs two at a time with Gene shouting after him, "An' remember yer goin' fer one night not a flamin' week. Don't be bringin' 'alf yer room down!"

"Yes Dad!" exasperated Jamie, sounding more like a 14 year old than a 4 year old.

"Oi. Watch the attitude." Gene called back.

Jamie did in fact come down with more toys than he would ever need so after he'd had his tea, Gene gave him the bag with his clothes in and told him that he could fill the empty space with toys, but whatever he couldn't fit in had to go back to his room. After much deliberation Jamie finally finished packing his bag, just as Shaz arrived to collect him. Gene answered the door as Jamie ran the remainder of his toys back to his room.

"Hiya Shaz," greeted Gene as he opened the door. Shaz stepped into the hallway and Gene handed her Jamie's bag. "'E's put some toys in; 'aven't a clue what 'e's got in there though."

"No problem. I've borrowed a couple of videos and board games from me Mam and Dad; we've got loads to do."

"Fandabidozy!" Gene handed her a piece of paper. "This is where we're goin'; any problems don't 'esitate ter ring."

"He'll be fine," Shaz assured as she looked down at the piece of paper. "Ooooh, The Crimble. That's a bit posh. I'd love Chris to take me there." Shaz had seen reviews of the restaurant in the local media and it wasn't the kind of place that you'd take someone for a thank you meal, it was more for couples celebrating a special occasion, or where men took their girlfriends to propose. She gave Gene a knowing look.

"Me mate owns it," Gene informed her, trying to throw her off the scent. "I'll see if I can sort you and Chris out with a table if yer want?"

"Bit too pricey for us I think Guv."

"Let me have a word wi' Joe…see what I can do." Shaz began to protest but was cut off by Jamie bouncing down the stairs,

"Aunty Shaz!" he screamed as he ran to her.

"Hiya kid. You ready to go?"

"Yeh," he smiled turning and giving Gene a hug. "Bye Dad."

"Bye son. Yer be good fer Shaz, yer 'ear?"

"I will!" he called as he ran down the drive to Shaz's car.

"Pick 'im up about lunch time?" Gene checked.

"That's fine. Just ring if you need it to be later," Shaz told him. "Have fun." Gene smiled as he watched her bundle his son into the car and strap him in. He would have fun tonight; after the look Alex had given him in his office this afternoon, he was pretty sure of that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alex was putting the finishing touches to her outfit, specifically trying to fasten a particularly fiddly necklace, when Gene rapped on the door at 6.55. She let the still unfastened chain drop gently into her hand and moved to open the door. Gene was leaning nonchalantly against her doorframe looking extremely sexy. He was wearing a grey suit with a fine pinstripe that she'd never seen before, with a dark blue shirt. Alex knew she was staring but she just couldn't help herself. She could feel Gene's eyes on her too, taking in her outfit so she supposed he wouldn't notice and if he did, he probably wouldn't mind. After a couple of minutes Gene's voice broke the silence.

"Alright Bolls?"

"Hi. Come on in," she greeted, standing to the side to let him pass. "I won't be a sec; just need to put this on," she held up the necklace to show him. "Take a seat," she told him before disappearing into her bedroom. Gene watched her go; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked stunning in a dark blue dress, a blue that was very similar to that of his shirt. It hugged her figure in all the right places and had a low neckline; not too revealing, just enough to tease and it finished just below her knee. Not wanting to waste a moment, Gene followed her into her room to find her standing in front of the mirror, still struggling with her necklace and becoming quite frustrated. Gene shook his head slightly as he watched her and moved to stand behind her. She raised her eyebrow at him and he placed his hands over hers,

"Give it 'ere, woman. We'll never make the table at this rate." Wordlessly, she passed him the chain and he had the ring through the clasp in seconds, much to Alex's annoyance. "Easy," he gloated, placing the chain gently against her skin. She shivered as his fingers brushed against the nape of her neck. This involuntary action did not go unnoticed by Gene. He skimmed her shoulders and rubbed his hands down her arms eliciting more shivers. Alex turned to face him,

"Thank you. Is this a new tie? I don't remember seeing it before." She brought her hands up to his collar and adjusted it slightly.

"Not new; just don't wear it fer work."

"I like it," Alex crooned as she ran a well manicured finger slowly and sensuously down the entire length of the silky fabric. This time it was Gene's turn to shiver.

"We could just give the restaurant a miss," he whispered suggestively.

"As tempting as that sounds, and believe me it is very tempting, we need to eat. We'll need the energy." She emphasised her statement with a passionate kiss before pulling away, causing Gene to groan loudly. Picking up her clutch bag from the bed she headed for the door, "Hurry up," she told him with a smirk, "we'll miss our reservation and have to wait. The longer we wait at the restaurant the less time we'll have for-" Alex didn't get to finish her sentence. Gene had understood her meaning loud and clear and began ushering her out with the hand on the small of her back.

* * *

The Crimble was situated on the banks of the Thames; modest decoration and a good use of the space inside gave it a warm, intimate atmosphere.

"It's beautiful here," Alex said looking around as they waited to be shown to their table. Gene was his usual non-committal self,

"If yer say so."

"Come on, even you have to admit it's nice," Alex pressed.

"S'alright, I suppose."

"Better be more than alright Gene, or I might have to reconsider giving you a table." Joseph had come up behind Gene and heard his comments. Gene turned around and came face to face with his friend for the first time in three years.

"Blimey. Look at you," he said, taking in Joe's appearance. "Yer've gone all posh."

"Wouldn't do much business if people knew that I was secretly a northern flat-foot would I?"

"Oi. Watch it. I might take offence." Joe simply ignored Gene and turned to Alex, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it,

"You must be Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say you're brave taking on this lummox. Y'know, when we were up North he would-"

"An' that's enough o' that," interrupted Gene, not wanting their evening tainted by tales of his exploits in Manchester.

"Of course, listen to me rambling on when I should be showing you to your table. Apologies. If you'd like to follow me." He led them to a table not too dissimilar from the one they usually sat at in Luigi's; small, round, situated in a quiet corner. It was Gene's intention to pull out Alex's chair for her, but Joe got there before him. Alex didn't miss the glare that Gene sent Joe's way and once he was out of earshot she called him on it,

"Jealous Gene?"

"Eh?"

"Oh come on. I saw the look you gave Joe when he pulled out my chair."

"Aye well, 'e stole my thunder didn't 'e?"

"You were going to pull out my chair for me? Really?" she questioned, not quite able to visualise Gene as chivalrous.

"I do know how ter be a gentleman when I need ter be, Bolls. Besides, it's what yer supposed ter do on dates ain't it?"

"Oh Gene, you sweet, sweet man." Gene grumbled at her endearment but she carried on regardless, "but you don't need to seduce or impress me. You've already done that; I wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

"So, I don't 'ave ter ponce about like a sissy then?"

"No, you don't," she assured him with a smile. "I think we can pretty much say that tonight, you're on a 'sure thing'." Gene was about to retort when the waiter arrived to take their drinks order,

"We'll ave a bottle o' Bollinger please," Gene told 'im, without even asking Alex, and then added, "an' tell Joe ter make it the best 'e's got."

* * *

After dinner Gene suggested a stroll along the river. They walked silently hand in hand, Alex marvelling at the moonlight reflecting off the glassy waters. After walking for a few minutes they came across a young couple kissing on a park bench; his hand resting quite high up her leg. Alex picked up her pace to give them a bit of privacy but Gene had other ideas.

"Oi!" he shouted, causing the young couple to spring apart. They looked on in horror as he pulled out his badge, "Clear off before I arrest yer both fer public indecency!" The couple jumped up, the girl hurrying to pull down her skirt before scurrying off after her boyfriend.

"Gene! Did you have to do that?" Alex asked, struggling to contain her amusement.

"Course I did; wanted to sit down." Alex giggled and it was a sound that Gene knew he would never tire of hearing. He took a seat on the bench, "Goin' ter join me Bolls?" Instead of sitting next to him like he imagined she would, she sat down on his lap, leaning down to kiss him. The kiss was gentle but at the same time full of the unspoken passion that flowed between them. Suddenly and without warning there was a horrendous clap of thunder and the heavens opened.

"Fer the love of…" Gene trailed off, his annoyance showing through but Alex just laughed. "Don't know what yer laughin' for," he grumbled, standing up with her in his arms. He put her down, grabbed her hand and made toward the car, but she stood still, tugging him back to her. "What the-" she lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," she told him. "I've always wanted to be kissed while standing out in the rain." Gene looked at her disbelievingly but she stared him down. With a sigh, he pulled her close.

"Yer a soppy mare Bolls, yer know that?" but despite his protests, he leaned down and touched her mouth with his own. A slight flick of his tongue across her lips was enough for them to open and grant him entrance. Caressing and teasing; their kiss soon deepened and when they pulled away they were both panting from shortness of breath.

"What d'yer say we move this back ter my place before we both catch bleedin' pneumonia?" Alex gave him a sultry smile,

"I think, _Guv_, that that's the best idea you've had all night." Gene grasped her hand in his and dragged her back towards the car, the rain soaking them to the skin as they went.

* * *

**A/N:** As a special treat for you all, there will be a smut chapter that goes with this, but it will be posted as a separate story. I didn't plan on there being one, and I don't want to have to change the rating of this and make it inaccessible to some readers. I will go and post it now...it will be called, "Getting Warm". Just go to my profile page and it should appear there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gene Hunt stirred and opened his eyes slowly. A boyish grin flirted with his lips as the events of the previous evening came flooding back to him. He tried to tear his gaze away from the woman curled up beside him to look at the clock, but he failed miserably. Instead he gently snuggled closer to her, being careful not to wake her. He was by no means normally a cuddler, but even he could see the benefits of snuggling up to a naked woman who had last night done extraordinary things to him. Twice. He checked that she was still sleeping before murmuring into her ear,

"I love you Alex. Don't think I'll ever stop." He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes; enjoying the moment and the feel of Alex in his arms.

His arms tightened around her and she smiled sleepily and opened her eyes. She moved closer to him and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. She'd heard his declaration of love when he thought she was still asleep. She longed for the day when he would be able to say it to her when he knew she was awake, but she understood how difficult it was for him, so for now she remained content with what she had. It wasn't all about saying the words; he showed her he loved her in many other ways.

She lifted a hand to touch his cheek and his eyes flickered opened. He grinned at her,

"Mornin'," he greeted.

"Good morning," she replied, leaning in to kiss him. "So, seeing as how we don't have work today and Shaz said we needn't rush to pick up Jay, have you got any ideas what we can do with our free Saturday morning?" Gene's gaze travelled over Alex's sheet-clad form,

"I can think of a few," he growled, pulling her in for another kiss and enacting a repeat of the previous nights activities.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city, Shaz woke to someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jamie standing at the side of her bed.

"Jay? What's the matter honey?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm scared of the rain." Shaz listened carefully; it certainly was raining. It sounded like it was a bouncing off the tin roof of the shed in next doors garden. Shaz had got used to the sound of the rain hitting the corrugated surface, having lived there for nearly two years, but she could understand why Jamie was scared.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm sure it'll be over soon. In fact, I'm sure if you go back to sleep it'll have stopped by the time you wake up again."

"But I can't sleep, Aunty Shaz."

"Well what do you do when you can't sleep when you're at home?" Shaz asked, unsure of how to help him.

"I usually get in bed with Dad and Alex."

"Oh right," Shaz threw back the covers so he could crawl in. In her sleep-addled state it took her brain a while to process what Jamie had said. "Hang on a minute; did you say you get in bed with your Dad _and_ Alex?"

"Yeh." Jamie looked at her as if to say, 'why are you asking such a silly question?' Shaz smirked; this was an interesting piece of information,

"So how long has Alex been sleeping over?" she asked. Jamie looked at her confused,

"Forever. She lives with us," he told her matter-of-factly. Shaz's eyes widened. While she knew that Alex had been helping out with Jamie and she had suspected that her relationship with the Guv was heading towards something more than that of colleagues or even friends, she hadn't seen that coming. How could the two of them be living together without any of CID noticing? Shaz could feel Jamie's eyes on her, he was wondering why she was asking weird questions. Shaz decided some damage control was in order, so she feigned stupidity.

"Of course she does. Silly me! I'm not quite awake yet and I'd forgotten." Jamie regarded her for a moment but seemed satisfied with her response, snuggling down in the duvet.

Shaz didn't get back to sleep that morning; her head was spinning. What was she supposed to do with this information? Should she tell Chris? If she didn't, she knew he would be hurt but if she did and he opened his mouth…well it'd be all over the station within a few hours. In the end though, the need to share her discovery won out and she crept from the bed about half past seven to ring Chris.

Chris wasn't been best pleased to be woken up so early after a night out with the lads, but soon perked up when Shaz told him what she'd discovered.

"The Guv and DI Drake? Are yer sure?"

"Jamie was quite convinced. Says she's living with them."

"Bloody 'ell!" he exclaimed. Then Shaz heard another voice, one that she knew only too well,

"What's that about the Guv an' Drake?"

"Who's that? Is that Ray?" she asked, panicked.

"Yeh 'e kipped on the sofa last night. 'Ere Ray, Shaz reckons the Guv's slippin' DI Drake one!"

"Chris!" scolded Shaz. "You weren't supposed to say anything."

"Nah," Ray said in the background. "No way. 'E wouldn't. She's imaginin' it. Bloody wimmin; they're all as bad as each other."

"Well accordin' ter Jamie she's moved in…an' is sharin' 'is bed," Chris told him, completely ignoring Shaz's pleas for him to be quiet.

"For God's sake Chris!" Shaz shook her head at her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ray joined in with his friend's amazement. "Though I'm not 'undred percent convinced and won't be 'til I 'ear it from 'imself. Doesn't mean we can't 'ave some fun wi' this little piece of information though."

"No. We can't say anythin'. Chris tell 'im," Shaz begged; she was really beginning to regret mentioning it now.

"Shaz says we're not ter say anythin'."

"Bollocks ter that. We're goin' ter 'ave some fun wi' this." Shaz could just imagine Ray rubbing his hands together in glee and couldn't take anymore. Hanging up she put her head in her hands; what had she done?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on this and the hidden chapter (Getting Warm). I really do appreciate them; I just don't have time to respond to you all individually. Hopefully updates will now be more frequent, as I have actually finished writing this. There's 3 chapters to go after this one, plus an epilogue, so we're kind of on the home straight now. Not that that means things will be plain sailing...oh no, but hopefully you'll like the way it goes.

**Chapter 17**

"Nice weekend Ma'am?" asked Ray as Alex entered the office on Monday morning. She felt the blush rising in her cheeks and turned her back to him to hang her jacket on the coat stand and compose herself. It was obvious that he was getting at something; he never normally asked about her weekend and there was a knowing tone to his voice. He couldn't possibly know about her and Gene, could he? She glanced across at Chris who was hiding shiftily behind a magazine, and then to Shaz who had suddenly taken great interest in a pile of files on her desk. Suddenly it clicked; they did know. Gene had said Shaz had been acting strangely when he picked Jamie up on Saturday afternoon; fishing for information about their evening. It was obvious why now. But how did they know? And what should she say?

She looked to Gene for help, only to find he wasn't in his office. She'd taken Jamie to school so didn't understand why he would be late. Whatever the reasons, it appeared she was on her own with this one. Keeping her face straight she turned back to Ray,

"It was alright. Same old, same old really," she lied

"Oh. Nothing happen then? No exciting developments you want to make the team aware of?" he pressed, accompanying his comments with a waggle of his eyebrows. Several other members of the department turned to look at her, eager to hear her response. Alex was saved from having to answer by Gene bursting in, barking orders as he went,

"Bammo, get me the files on the Larson case. Skelton, put that magazine down and get on wi' some work. Shaz! Tea. Five sugars!" He stormed through the department into his office, giving the filing cabinet a swift kick for good measure. Alex fought the urge to follow him; not wanting to give the others any more fuel for the fire, but she was desperate to know what had put him in such a foul mood. She didn't have to wait long to find out, once he had his brew and was sat behind his desk he summoned her.

"Drake! In 'ere. Now!" She made her way towards his office and was nearly at the door when she heard Chris ask,

"Bloody hell. What's got into him this mornin'?"

"Must've got out of the wrong side of bed," suggested Shaz.

"Or the wrong bed. Maybe Drake's not givin' 'im what 'e wants! Bet she's all talk and no action. Tart." commented Ray. Alex chanced a look at Gene hoping, praying, he hadn't heard. Unfortunately, whispering wasn't one of Ray's strongest points and Gene rose from his chair, a thunderous look on his face.

"Raymundo! A word."

Ray passed Alex and entered Gene's office, a look of worry on his face. She moved to follow, but Gene shut the door. Catching her eye as he did so, he gave her a look that told her he'd deal with it, before shutting the blind. Alex returned to her desk and waited. Snippets of what Gene was shouting filtered through his door and Alex winced in sympathy for Ray, despite what he might have done, being on the end of a bollocking from Gene was not a nice experience, and she should know.

"Don't you ever...about a senior officer like that again...out of line...my private life...none o' yer flamin' business..." Alex felt Shaz approach and set a mug down on her desk. Alex smiled her thanks, but Shaz didn't leave; hovering around anxious to say something.

"What is it Shaz?" Alex asked, harsher than she intended.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I think that...this," she indicated to Gene's office, "is my fault." Alex looked at her,

"Go on Shaz," she encouraged. Shaz relayed the events of the early hours of Saturday morning and her subsequent conversation with Chris.

"If I'd have known Ray was there I never would have said anything Ma'am."

"It's alright Shaz. It's done now, and we wouldn't have been able to keep it secret forever."

"Can I just say Ma'am, that I think it's brill that you and the Guv are together." Alex smiled,

"Thanks Shaz. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better go and rescue Ray." She rose from her desk and approached Gene's office. Gene was still shouting.

"...respectful...professional...dare I say considerate?...Do I make myself clear?" Alex heard Ray mumble a quick,

"Yes Guv," as she raised her hand to knock. But before her knuckles could even connect with the glass the door was flung open and Ray walked out. Alex popped her head in,

"Could I have a word Guv?" He nodded his head. She entered his office, shutting the door behind her.

"Ray didn't look too happy," she observed.

"Serves him right," Gene old her, "spreadin' rumours an' talkin' about you like that."

"You don't need to defend me, Gene."

"I do," he told her with a hint of finality that told her it was best not to argue. "Anyway, 'opefully our little chat just now will put paid to all 'is gossipin'." Alex took a deep breath,

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gene eyed her suspiciously,

"Why? What's goin' on?"

"I think the 'rumours' as you put it, will hang around for a while, given their source."

"What the flamin' 'ell are yer goin' on about woman? Speak English. And stop wagglin' yer bloody fingers."

"It was Jamie."

"What were Jamie?" Alex sighed exasperatedly,

"Who started the rumours."

"What?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to cause any trouble but he let slip to Shaz that I'd been stayin' over-"

"Aye. Yer've been 'elpin me out wi' Jay. Doesn't mean she can assu-"

"...And sharin' your bed."

"Ah. Bugger."

"Yeh. Shaz then told Chris who it would appear told Ray...It would have had to come out eventually," she reasoned.

"Would o' been nice ter 'ave a few more weeks o' privacy though. Bloody kids. I'll swing fer Jamie!"

"You can't blame him! He didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. To him it was just...normal."

"Hmmm. Suppose. Oh well, better go out there an' tell 'em all what's what." Gene rose from his chair,

"Before we do, what's put you in this mood. You were fine when I left."

"Nothin'. Just coming back ter work after an amazin' weekend shaggin' yer DI brings yer back to earth with a bump; any bloke would be the same." Alex was not convinced,

"Bollocks. Something's got you riled. What is it?" Gene sighed and sat back down, if he didn't tell her she wouldn't let it go all day. She could be like a dog with a bone sometimes.

"If yer must know, me Mam rang after yer left."

"Oh. Right." Alex moved behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"'Er openin' sentence was 'I'm just ringing' ter check me Grandson's still alive an' in one piece.'" Alex was incandescent,

"The bloody cheek of the woman. How dare she-" Gene cut her off with a wave of his hand,

"S'fine Bolly. I've taken care o' it. Told 'er that even though she's me Mam, I didn't want 'er ringin' or visitin' until she accepts that I'm 'is father and I'm perfectly capable o' lookin' after 'im!"

"I bet that went down well," remarked Alex.

"She wasn't best pleased, no. She then started layin' into you. That were the last straw. I 'ung up; weren't goin' ter listen ter it anymore. Not the best start ter the day though." Alex hugged him from behind, comforting him; despite his bravado she feared he was actually hurting more than he was letting on. But Gene shrugged her off,

"Gerrof yer soppy mare! M'fine! Come on, time ter face the rabble." Gene stood and followed Alex out of his office. They stood side by side as Gene called out to Shaz, "Granger, get everyone in this department in 'ere now. I've got somethin' ter say." A couple of minutes later every member of CID were stood in the office, waiting with bated breath to hear what Gene had to say.

"Right you lot, listen up! I'm only goin' ter say this once an' I want that ter be the end o' it. It's come ter my attention that there are rumours flyin' around this department about mine and DI Drake's relationship, an' I've got a couple o' things ter say about that." He glanced at Alex, checkin' it was okay to proceed. She gave a slight nod of her head in consent. "Firstly, neither mine or DI Drake's private lives should be any concern to anyone in 'ere. 'Avin' said that, we seem ter be the only ones who realise this and you lot aren't likely to get any work done while gossipin' about us, so here yer go. Yes, me and Drake are seein' each other. No, it's not goin' ter affect the runnin' o' this department. Now, if either o' us 'ear any more jibes or discussion on the matter," he shot Ray a warning glance, "those responsible will find themselves at my mercy which, believe me, is not a place yer want ter be." He turned to Alex, "Anythin' yer want ter add Bolly?"

"No, I think you covered it all Guv."

"Good. Right then; back ter work. Not you Granger. I think we need ter 'ave a little chat about confidentiality, don't you? My office."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After putting Jamie to bed, Alex made her way to the kitchen, sticking her head round the living room door as she went,

"Out like a light," she told Gene. "I'm going to make a tea, would you like one?"

"That'd be great luv, thanks." Alex smiled at his term of endearment. They'd now been officially a couple for 3 months and it was going well. They'd settled into a routine, just like any family. She hadn't spent a single night at her flat since Jamie arrived on the scene. After the little lad had inadvertently outed them, there didn't seem much point trying to hide it. So she'd stayed, and gradually more and more of her stuff had migrated to Gene's house until last week she'd moved in permanently. Luigi, although sad to see his 'best tenant' leave, was happy for her as were the rest of the team. She'd heard some murmurs around CID that Gene was, 'going soft', but he'd soon quashed them by giving Ray and Chris a bollocking for ridiculing him the way they had, and poor Shaz had found herself on the wrong side of Gene's temper for weeks after it emerged that it was her that had told Chris and by default, Ray about discovering her relationship with Gene.

Alex had just filled the kettle and put it on to boil when a strange chill came over the room, causing her to shiver. Instinctively she turned around; the kitchen had been engulfed in a bright white light and there in the centre of it was her daughter, Molly.

"Molls?"

"Mum, can you hear me?" Alex was elated, when she'd 'seen' Molly in the past; she'd never uttered a word before.

"Yes. Oh yes, Molly I can hear you."

"I don't know why I'm even asking that; it's not like you're going to get up and answer me is it," she observed, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Alex realised then that this was some sort of vision from her life in the future. It was as if the scene was being projected onto a screen in the middle of the kitchen. The 'camera' that had been trained on Molly, panned out and Alex saw herself lying in a hospital bed in 2008; connected to various monitors and machines, Molly standing beside her. She watched as her daughter took a seat next to her held her hand and began speaking,

"I didn't know whether or not to do this Mum," she began, her eyes welling with tears again, "you know I'm rubbish at goodbyes, but Dad and Evan kept telling me that I'd regret it if I didn't, so here I am. The doctors will be here soon; they're going to switch off the machines. It's been two months now. At first you showed signs of brain activity, as if you were fighting to get back to us, but that's all gone now; it's just the machines keeping you alive. You're not really in there. Evan says it's kinder to let you go. For all of us; that it's not good for me to come here every day and that we have to move on with our lives."

Molly's tears were falling freely now and Alex felt her own cheeks become damp in response.

"I love you so much Mum and I'm going to go out there and make you proud of me. I'm going to be happy and successful and all of the things you wanted for me." Molly paused, wiping her eyes with the cuffs of her hoodie. Alex had been forever telling her to use a tissue in 2008, but right now found she didn't care. "I hope you're happy Mum. I think you are. I dream of you, y'know? I can't really make much sense of it, but everything is really colourful and you've got different hair. There's a man too; I don't know who he is but he's someone who you care for very much and last night there was a little boy with blonde hair. They make you happy I know that much, and that's how I like to think of you…happy. It helps y'know?"

Alex couldn't believe it; Molly had been dreaming about her and Gene and had somehow sensed how happy she was. How was that possible? Alex quickly decided it didn't matter; if it was helping her daughter cope with her loss then it had to be a good thing.

"I've got to go now Mum. Dad's waiting for me. He's moved back over here and is trying to make an effort. I'm staying with Evan at the moment though, everyone, including me, thinks that's best for now. I love you, please don't ever forget that!" Her daughter leant over her and kissed her, "Goodbye Mum."

The image faded and soon the kitchen was as it had always been. Alex burst into tears and sank to the floor, heavy sobs wrecking her body; she was never going to see her little girl again. Gene rushed in, having heard the commotion, and was shocked to see Alex in such a state; as far as he was concerned she'd only gone to make them both a brew.

"Bolls?" Alex didn't respond, she just sat there and continued to cry. Gene sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her. She leant into him and buried her head in his shoulder. After a few minutes her sobs died down, replaced by the occasional sniffle. "Alex luv, yer need ter tell me what's wrong?"

"She's gone Gene," she said softly. "She's gone and I'm never going to see her again!"

"Not fer the first time Bolls, I 'aven't the faintest idea what yer on about."

"M-Molly," she stuttered. "What am I going to do without her?" Gene didn't understand where any of this had come from. If her daughter was dead then she'd been dead at least a year and a half.

"Yer've been doin' a pretty good job so far?" he told her but that obviously wasn't the right thing to say as she pulled away from him sharply and stood up.

"What the hell would you know about it?" she shouted, pulling away from him and standing up, anger cursing through her veins. "Nothing that's what!"

"Alex, luv, I'm sorry."

"Just leave it Gene," she spat and stormed off upstairs. He didn't see her again that night; she chose to sleep in the spare room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. If you do have questions don't hesitate to ask, but more will be explained in Ch 20. Also, the condition described in this chapter does really exist and I am in no way trying to make light of it. I did quite a bit of research for this, and I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Neither of them slept well that night, Alex's dreams consumed by Molly and Gene just missing Alex. Gene went to wake Alex for work the next morning, but was told in no uncertain terms that she wouldn't be going in. Those were the only words she spoke to him; even when he tried to apologise he got no response. He went about his day as normal; he took Jamie to school and then went to work, but he wasn't really present. His thoughts were at home with Alex. Things had been going so well for them; their relationship was going from strength to strength and now this. He swung the door open to his office and kicked the bin in annoyance. He felt the eyes of everyone in CID on him, wondering what had caused his outburst so early in the day.

"Get on wi' some ruddy some work!" he yelled, slamming the door and drawing the blinds before pacing up and down the office. He was at a loss for how to help and the irony of the situation was that the one person who'd be able to tell him what to do, was the person who was suffering. There was no one better at understanding the workings of the human mind, even if he did find that particular trait annoying sometimes. Heck, he didn't even know anyone else who had even the slightest clue about psychology. . .except. . .. He stopped pacing as a thought struck him: Annie; she'd studied Psychology at college and Sam had always been on at him to let her use her skills. Well maybe now he'd give her the chance. She wasn't Bolly, but he was sure she'd be fine. Sitting at his desk he picked up the phone and began to dial hesitantly. _0 . . . 6 . . . 1 . . . 7 . . ._ Was he really prepared for what Annie might say? It could be bad news; the worst. What would he do then? Gene shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Whatever Annie might say, he owed it to Alex to help her; to be there for her just as she had for him when he'd found himself with Jamie to take care of . . . 4 . . . 6 . . . 9. Gene took a deep breath as the phone rang out.

"Greater Manchester Police, CID. WPC Dobbs speaking," came the voice on the other end.

"Phyllis? Blimey, 'ave they not retired you yet?"

"No they bloody well 'aven't and don't be so flamin' cheeky. This is one 'eck of a surprise, Guv. What can I do for you?"

"Is Annie around? Need a word."

"Yer in luck she's just on 'er way in. Annie luv," Phyllis called, "phone." She brought her attention back to Gene. "'Ere, 'ow's little Jay?"

"'E's fine. Runnin' me ragged."

"Little lads tend ter do that. 'Ere's Annie now. Bye Guv." No sooner had Phyllis finished speaking than Annie was there,

"Hello?"

"Annie, luv. It's Gene. I need yer 'elp." Gene proceeded to fill Annie in on what had happened the previous evening and how when Alex had first arrived she'd always gone on about getting back to Molly; to her birthday party. Annie listened, encouraging Gene to remember the slightest details. "A few weeks ago she got a little upset about Molly but wouldn't talk ter me about it. That's when I started ter think maybe she'd died. So I pulled Alex's personnel file." Gene opened the file and began reading, "'Dependents: Molly Drake. Deceased. Died 10th May 1981.' She...she were shot. Assailant unknown."

"That's awful," Annie whispered sympathetically.

"I know. I never expected this. Just thought the kid were wi' 'er Dad or summat. An' why 'as it suddenly come up again now?"

"From what you've told me, it sounds like Alex is suffering from what's called 'delayed grief'."

"Never 'eard o' it."

"It's actually more common than you'dthink. To put it simply, it's when grief is postponed; put off to a later time. Losing Molly in such a violent way was probably so traumatic for her that she couldn't deal with it, so she tried to suppress it. But you can only push something down for so long before it resurfaces. It could have been triggered by anything, from the death of a pet to something as trivial as breaking her favourite mug. " Gene sighed; this was complicated and he wasn't sure he understood.

"So what do I do?"

"Let her grieve. She's going to go through all the typical stages of grief; just as if it had happened yesterday. Just treat her as you would as if it had just happened. And above all, don't point out the fact that she's not grieved for nearly a year." Gene's silence told Annie all she needed to know on that score, and she sighed, "You already have, haven't you?"

"I didn't put it quite like that but yeh. Shit Annie, how do I fix this?"

"Apologise and just be there. It may take time, but she'll get there in the end."

"An' Jay? What do I say ter 'im? 'E's not goin' ter understand why she's actin' like this."

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll think of something. Look I've gotta go but give me a ring if you need anything else. I could always pop down at weekend."

"Thanks Annie, I'll let you know."

* * *

The next day things were still strained between Alex and Gene. He'd taken Annie's advice and apologised for what he'd said, and treated her as if she had just lost Molly but it didn't seem to be making any difference. She would spend all her time in the spare room; only emerging when she knew Gene and Jamie had left for the day. Gene had had to lie to Jamie and tell him that Alex was sick and that was the reason she was in bed all the time and sleeping in the spare room; because she didn't want either of them to catch what she had. Jamie had made her a get well card at school but when he went to give it to her, she feigned sleep; it was just too painful for her to be around a child. When he'd gone and she'd looked at the card, she'd cried; feeling guilty for not wanting to see him.

Gene had tried to talk to her but he just got one word answers at best. He supposed it was an improvement – at least she was speaking to him. He tried to remember what Annie had said, about being patient and giving her time but it was hard. He missed her; missed talking to her, watching her with Jamie, holding her, sleeping next to her – he just missed her being there.

That night, Alex's sleep was restless. Visions of Molly flashed through her head; quick snippets into her daughter's life in 2008. Going home from the hospital with her Dad and Evan, attending her mother's funeral, going back to school. They flashed through so quickly, she couldn't really make them out properly, but she could feel what they were; and all the emotions that went with them. The images slowed after a while and Alex watched Molly walk to her grave and sit on the grass next to it. As she arranged some flowers in the little pot, she began speaking,

"I don't get it Mum; wherever you were...heaven or whatever...you were happy, but now it's like there's this fog over you. When I used to dream of you, you were happy; it was like you were still living in a strange way, and I could cope with that. But now, it's like you've lost all that. What's happened Mum? Is it 'cos we switched off the machine?" Molly paused to swipe at the tears flowing down her face. "If you are living in some kind of after-life, you should be happy. I know that seems a strange thing for me to say, and it's not that I don't want you to come back to me, 'cos I do…I want nothing more than to have my Mum back, but I know that's impossible. Just because you can't get back to me, doesn't mean you should be unhappy. Please Mum, I know you'll be upset that you can't be with me, but please don't let that ruin your happiness. That man. I still don't know who he is, but there's something about him, something familiar, but I can't quite place it. Anyway, he cares about you, Mum; I can tell that so much and I'm scared that your unhappiness is causing a rift between you. Don't let him go. You need him. You love him. You deserve to be happy."

Alex awoke with a start, Molly's voice ringing in her ears…_'you need him…you love him…you deserve to be happy.'_ She couldn't explain how Molly knew of her life in this place or how long this connection would go on for, but her words struck a chord. As much as she was still distraught at having lost her, Molly had helped her realise that she still had something in this world to fight for. She looked at the clock; 7.50. Gene and Jamie should be up by now. She rose from the bed, wrapped her robe around her and padded slowly down the stairs. She was nervous about seeing Gene; she could only hope she could find some way of convincing him what happened to her.

She arrived at the kitchen door unnoticed and paused for a moment observing father and son engaged in their breakfast routine. She smiled proudly at the way Gene now seemed to know instinctively what Jamie needed. She watched them for a few moments before Jamie finally spotted her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Alex!" he cried excitedly, drawing Gene's attention to her also. Jamie jumped down from his chair and ran over to her. She scooped him up and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said, kissing his hair.

"Are yer feelin' better?" he asked, concerned.

""Yes. Much more so after seeing you and Daddy," she reassured, flashing a small smile at Gene. He returned it.

"Mornin', want a brew?"

"I'd love one thanks," she replied, settling Jamie back at the table to finish his breakfast before taking her own seat. The atmosphere around the table was full of nervous energy and anticipation but thankfully, Jamie kept the conversation going; regaling Alex with tales of what she'd missed. Once Jamie had finished his breakfast, the time had finally come for Gene and Alex to be alone.

"Right Jay. Shoes on mate. Don't want ter be late fer school," Gene instructed. Jamie complied, running off to the living room to find his shoes. Silence descended on the kitchen like a blanket, and Alex took a deep breath, prepared to launch into her apology but Gene completely floored her by making the first move. He chose his words carefully; conscious that saying the wrong thing or pushing her too much could fracture their relationship beyond repair.

"I think we need ter talk…if yer ready, I mean." Alex nodded slowly, no matter how hard this might be there was no way they could ignore it.

"Gene I-"

"Not now. I've got ter get Jay ter school. Once I've dropped 'im, I'll come back an' we'll talk then."

"What about work?" she asked, surprised that he would even think about abandoning the office to talk with her.

"Pretty quiet at the moment. Besides, this is more important." He cleared his throat, "You're more important. I'm sure Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee can 'old the fort for a couple o' 'ours. God 'elp 'em if they can't. Yer can grab a shower while I'm gone."

"That your way of telling me I look like a wreck?"

"Yer could be wearin' a bin bag and not 'ave showered fer days and yer'd still look gorgeous. I just thought yer might like ter get yerself sorted, that's all."

"I was joking Gene. I knew what you meant," she assured him, standing up and walking over to him. She took his hand in hers, her thumb stroking the back of it. He reached his other hand up to brush her hair back from her face, before leaning in slowly. Alex could feel his breath on her lips, in moments he'd be kissing her…

"Dad! I'm ready." Jamie came bouncing back into the kitchen, shoes and coat on and bag in hand. Gene sighed, and Alex gave him a small smile. They stood there for a few more moments, attempting to reconnect, Jamie growing more impatient by the second, "Daaaaaad! Come on. We don't want ter be late!"

"You'd better go," Alex told him.

"Aye," he agreed, dropping a kiss to her forehead before turning and leading Jamie out of the house. Alex stood in the kitchen for a few moments, gathering her thoughts, before heading upstairs to shower and prepare herself to talk to Gene. She just hoped that the connection she'd felt with him just now, would not be severed completely afterwards.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thanks for your wonderful reviews. This is the last official chapter, but there will be an epilogue in a couple of days!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Alex was boiling the kettle when Gene arrived back from dropping Jamie off at school. She poured them both a drink and took them through to the living room, putting them down on the coffee table and joining Gene on the sofa.

"Feel better?" he asked, opening his arms for her to lean into.

"Much thanks. I...I'm sorry about the last couple of days. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Delayed grief' Gene offered.

"Pardon?" Alex was shocked to hear a psychological term come out of Gene's mouth, especially one that was quite accurate.

"I...I've bin speakin' ter Annie," he explained. "I didn't know what ter do...what were goin' on. She said it were probably a delayed reaction ter what 'appened ter Molly."

"Wha-? I mean...how do you know about Molly?"

"I pulled yer personnel file. It's all in there about 'ow she were snatched and..." Gene trailed off, "Sorry, yer probably don't need ter hear this."

"No, no. Carry on. I can't remember properly...tell me."

"Annie said there might be gaps in yer memory. Yer sure yer want ter 'ear this?"

"Please Gene! I NEED to know!" It was true, she did. There was obviously some kind of cover story in this world about Molly and she needed to know all the details.

"Okay, but if it gets too much for yer, just tell me ter stop." Gene took a deep breath before continuing, "She were walkin' ter school when she were bundled into the back o' a red Sierra. The alarm were only raised when yer got in from work an' she weren't 'ome. There were a full investigation; but they couldn't find 'er anywhere. Couple o' days later there were an anonymous tipoff that Molly were on a disused boat on the Thames...she'd been shot." The emotion was evident in Gene's voice as he relayed the details to Alex. "There were no sign o' the bastard that took 'er; 'e were long gone." Gene's fingers brushed away the tears that Alex hadn't even realised were falling. "I'm sorry Bolls. So, so sorry."

"S'okay," she sniffed. "Not your fault."

"Case is officially closed, but I won't rest until we've got 'im. I promise." Alex curled up and buried her head in Gene's chest, crying softly. Gene held her, rubbing her back soothingly. After a while her sobs tapered off and she lifted her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I couldn't tell you."

"I know. It's okay, I understand. Annie explained it all. Said delayed grief is common, but for it ter last this long is rare...always said yer were a fruitcake Bolls," he joked, trying to lighten the mood and hoping that Alex would take it well. She did and he was rewarded with a smile and a playful slap. Gene looked at his watch, "Are yer goin' ter be okay if I 'ead back ter the office? God knows what that lot'll be gettin' up ter with both of us gone."

"I could come with you," Alex suggested as he rose from the sofa.

"Not today luv. Yer need ter take some time. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly, getting up and following him into the hall. "Can I at least get Jay from school?"

"I suppose, but if yer don't feel like it just let the childminder know."

"I'll be fine. Go on; go check on the case and I'll see you later." Alex pressed her lips to Gene's, giving him a quick kiss before ushering him out of the door.

* * *

After tea, while Jamie was playing quietly in his room, Gene turned to Alex, a serious look on his face.

"Wait 'ere. I've got somethin' for yer." He disappeared out into the hallway and came back with something in his hand. When he handed it to Alex, she recognised the item as a photograph, and upon closer inspection gasped as she realised who was in it.

"Molly!" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Wha-...I mean how?" Gene sat down next to her on the sofa and took her hand.

"I pulled the original case file." Alex's eyes widened. "Don't worry," he continued, "case is inactive no-one'll miss it. I figured the least yer deserve is a picture o' 'er. I 'aven't noticed any around..."

"Well, my ex blamed me for...for what happened. He took all the photos we had of her. Even the one out of my purse." Alex told him, absentmindedly stroking Molly's face. She was surprised but grateful at how quickly her mind came up with the cover story. She hated lying to Gene but it was the only way.

"Sounds like 'e were a right twonk."

"Yeh, I suppose he was."

"S'up ter you what yer do wi' that by the way," he said, gesturing to the photo, "yer can put it in a box in the bottom o' the wardrobe if that's what yer want. Just wanted yer ter 'ave one."

"Thank you Gene. I think I'll go out and buy a nice frame for it at weekend." Alex curled her feet up underneath her and leaned into Gene. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him; holding her close. Their moment of quiet didn't last very long though for Jamie came bounding down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sounds like an 'erd o' elephants." commented Gene, ruffling his son's hair.

"Don't be silly Daddy," said Jamie matter-of-factly, "Elephants can't climb stairs." Alex suppressed a giggle at his tone but turned serious as he pointed to the photograph in her hand and asked, "Who's that?"

"This is my little girl; Molly," she told him. Jamie studied the photo for a few moments before speaking again.

"She looks nice. Where is she?" Alex and Gene shared a look and Gene pulled his son up onto his lap,

"She's in 'eaven, son. Like yer Mam." Alex once again felt a tear run down her cheek at the thought of never seeing Molly again.

"Don't cry 'Lex." Jamie whispered, giving her a cuddle. "It'll be okay. My Mummy will look after 'er." Alex gave him a small smile, marvelling at the innocence with which he viewed the situation. "Are we goin' ter put the photo up?" Jamie asked.

"Well, it needs a frame first, but then yeh, I'll probably put it upstairs, on my bedside cabinet, or maybe on my desk at work." Jamie looked confused,

"Not on the fire? Next to mine?" He pointed to the mantelpiece where his school photo from just a couple of weeks before took pride of place.

"Well...er..." Alex was unsure. This was still Gene's house; just because she was now living with him didn't mean she felt comfortable making this decision. He might not want Molly's photo in his living room. When neither of the adults answered him, Jamie began looking from one to the other expectantly, as if at a tennis match.

"I think," said Gene after realising that Alex was not going to volunteer an answer, "that that's a great idea." He squeezed Alex a little tighter before adding, "That shelf is for family photos after all."


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror as she finished applying her makeup. In moments like these she often pondered the events that had taken place in her life over the past 12 months; the changes. A year ago she'd been lost and alone in a strange place (which at first she'd thought had been part of her own subconscious) fighting to get back home, back to Molly. But now, having died in the real world, she was living a life again; she'd fallen in love with Gene and was part of a loving family, along with him and Jamie. She selected her favourite locket from the dresser, opening it before putting it on. Inside were three smiling faces beaming back at her. Gene and Jamie on one side, Molly on the other.

She still missed Molly terribly – she doubted there would ever be a day when she didn't, but she'd consoled herself with the fact that she was being well looked after by Evan and Pete and was living a great life. Alex still saw snippets of Molly's life through her dreams; she had no proof that it was anything more than dreams, but she had a feeling; she just knew. The last time she'd seen her, Molly had been getting her exam results. She'd done well of course, wanting to make her mother proud, which of course she was. Alex wondered if Molly still dreamt about her; she liked to think she did. She hoped she did.

She wished she could share her dreams with Gene, but she knew it wasn't possible. As far as he was concerned, Molly was dead. So instead she kept them as her little secrets; enjoying them immensely. The photo of Molly that Gene had found in the files at the station had taken pride of place on the mantel at Jamie's suggestion, so she was a constant presence in their lives. Jamie had even begun to think of her as family; When one of his playmates had asked about the photo, Jamie told him, "That's Molly, my sister. She's with the angels."

A soft knock on the bedroom door, brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, as she fastened the chain around her neck.

"Hi Ma'am," greeted Shaz as she entered. "Wow, you look amazing!" Alex blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Shaz, but I do wish you'd call me Alex. Especially today."

"I'll try Ma-, I mean Alex. It's just habit."

"I know." Alex took that moment to take in Shaz's appearance, "You look beautiful Shaz. You really do." It was Shaz's turn to blush.

"Jamie said I looked 'very pretty,'" she told Alex.

"Well he's right! He's not been causing trouble has he?"

"No he's been fine. Looks quite handsome in his little suit, doesn't he?"

"He does. Thanks for keeping an eye on him while I finished getting ready." Alex looked at her watch, "We'd better get a move on. It's nearly time; the car will be here soon."

* * *

When Alex walked into the room, Jamie turned to look at her,

"Do I look okay?" she asked, doing a little twirl for him.

"Yeh," he answered and then, remembering what his Dad had told him last night about complimenting Alex today, he added, "You look like a princess."

"Well, thank you. You're quite the little prince too, aren't you?"

"Is it time to go yet?" he asked animatedly, jumping up and down on the spot. His excitement had been growing steadily over the last week; so much so that last night, Alex had thought he was going to burst.

"Nearly, the car will be here in a couple of minutes, so will you go and get your shoes on please." Jamie rushed out of the room, almost knocking Shaz over on his way. "Sorry!" he called.

"He's a bit excited isn't he?"

"Just a little."

"Well you can hardly blame him, it's an exciting day."

"I suppose. Goodness knows what he'll be like when we get to the church." The beep of a horn signalled it was time for them to make a move, so Alex collected her flowers from the table and made her way to the car.

* * *

Alex stood next to Gene in the church, both of them smiling. Their eyes met for a moment before they turned to face the front of the church. Gene snuck his hand into hers interlacing their fingers. He gave her hand a quick squeeze as the vicar began to speak,

"In the presence of God and before this congregation, Christopher and Sharon have given their consent and have made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings, I therefore proclaim them husband and wife." He joined Chris and Shaz's hands before continuing, "Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder." Alex lifted a tissue to her face, to blot the tears that were creeping in. Gene leaned over.

"It's supposed ter be an 'appy occasion Bolls. What yer cryin' fer?" Alex sniffed,

"These are happy tears. I'm just really pleased for them."

"Soppy mare!"

After the signing of the registers, and incessant questioning from Jaime about why he couldn't sign if both Alex and Gene were, the wedding party moved to Luigi's, who had given them sole use of the restaurant; with one condition; no bar tabs. He'd learned that the likelihood of anyone in CID ever paying them was close to non-existent. Everyone ate, drank, laughed and danced to their hearts content and as it neared midnight, the only ones left were Gene, Alex and Jamie as well as a couple of Shaz's friends. Chris and Shaz had left earlier, accompanied by catcalls, whistles and shouts of "he's on a promise" from several guests, Ray and Gene included. Then Ray had left around 11 in the company of Natalie, one of Shaz's friends. So Gene and Alex sat alone in the corner, Jamie asleep across two chairs.

"Trust you ter catch the flamin' bouquet!" he moaned playfully. "Yer do realise I'm never goin' ter 'ear the end o' this in the office!"

"Oh relax Gene! No one cares and it'll be forgotten about come Monday. If not, I'm sure you can find them a fitting punishment. There'll be a lot of filing to do with Shaz off."

"But Chris being off means less mistakes! Yer know somethin', if I didn't know better, I'd say Shaz was deliberately aiming that bouquet at you."

"Oh I have no doubt. She's been dropping hints for some time; I think now she's given up with subtlety."

"She thinks we should get 'itched?" This was news to Gene; maybe the idea that had been floating around his own head wasn't so stupid after all.

"Of course she does. She's young, has a rose tinted view of life. I've told her several times that we've both been down that road and it didn't work. We're hardly likely to make the same mistake again."

"So yer don't want ter get married again?" Alex began fiddling with her wine glass; running her finger around the rim.

"Well you know what they say; never say never. But it doesn't matter it's not like it's on the agenda is it? Gene remained silent, causing Alex to look up at him. The look on his face told her all she needed to know, "Is it?" she pressed. Gene looked down at the table, unwilling to meet her eye, but Alex noticed his hand fingering something in his jacket pocket. Suddenly everything became clear. "Oh shit. You were planning on proposing?"

"Look, just ferget I even mentioned it, okay?"

"No I won't. Look Gene, I'm sorry. I only really said those things because I thought it would be what you wanted to hear. I didn't think you wanted to get married again. I mean, you've never mentioned it."

"I'm mentionin' it now," he told her glumly.

"Yes. You certainly are."

"Look it doesn't matter. Yer right, we're 'appy as we are. Why change that?"

"Because we love each other, because we want to make a commitment to each other?" she suggested. Gene stared at her.

"'Old up Bolls. I'm confused. A minute ago you were sayin' yer didn't want ter get married."

"I told you, I only said that because I thought it was what you thought. Obviously I was wrong."

"So what d'yer really think?"

"I'll be honest; after my marriage to Pete fell apart I never imagined myself marrying again," Gene looked dejected, but Alex took his hand, causing him to look up at her, "but since being with you...well, let's just say I've mellowed a little toward the idea."

"So yer sayin..?"

"I'm saying Gene Hunt, that if you were to propose, I'd have to seriously consider saying yes." That was all the confirmation Gene needed. He retrieved the black velvet box from his pocket, opened it and slid it across the table to her.

"Marry me?" Alex met his gaze.

"Yes!" she told him excitedly, flinging her arms around his neck as he let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. They'd had a rough 12 months but now...now things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it...hope you enjoyed?


End file.
